Immortal
by Eveline1
Summary: ×òî åñëè áîðüáà ñâåòà è òüìû ïåðåðàñò¸ò â ëþáîâü? ×òî åñëè ñòðàñòü è âëå÷åíèå áóäóò âûøå íåíàâèñòè? Âàìïèð - èñòîðèÿ. A/U/. sen/gen. S/D.
1. ×àñòü 1

A\N: Ïðèìå÷àíèÿ àâòîðà: Âíèìàíèå! Ôàíôèê íàïèñàí â ñòèëå Àëüòåðíàòèâíîé Ðåàëüíîñòè! Âñå ñîáûòèÿ àáñîëþòíî âûìûøëåíû è íå èìåþò íè÷åãî îáùåãî ñ ñîáûòèÿìè ìàíãè(àíèìå) Íàîêî Òàêåó÷è "Biuoujo senshi Sailor Moon", çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ïåðñîíàæåé. Ôàíôèê èìååò êîä âîçðàñòíîãî öåíçà "R" (ñòðîãî âîñïðåùàåòñÿ ÷èòàòü ëþäÿì, íå äîñòèãøèì 15-16 ëåò) Â ôàíôèêå èñïîëüçîâàíû N/A (Nord American) èìåíà òàê, ÷òî íå óäèâëÿéòåñü, åñëè óâèäèòå, ÷òî "Ìàìîðó" - ýòî "Äàðèåí","Óñàãè" - "Ñåðåíà", à "Ìèíàêî" - "Ìèíà" è ò.ä. ~ Eveline  
  
Áåññìåðòíûå.  
  
"...Ò¸ïëàÿ, àëàÿ êàïåëüêà êðîâè. Ò¸ïëàÿ êðîâü è õîëîäíûå ðóêè. Õìóðÿñü, ðèñóþò ïîñëåäíèå ìóêè, Íà ïåðåíîñèöå òîíêèå áðîâè.  
  
Õðóïêàÿ æåíùèíà, ñòàòíûé ìóæ÷èíà Òîíêèå ïàëüöû ïåðåïëåòàþò. Æåíùèíà òùåòíî ñìåðòü îòâåðãàåò, Îí æå íå ïðÿ÷åò óáèéñòâà ïðè÷èíó..."  
  
Eveline.  
  
  
  
" Âû êîãäà-ëèáî çàäóìûâàëèñü íàä òåì, ÷òî âñå ìû ãðåøíû? À âû çàäóìûâàëèñü íàñêîëüêî ãðåøíû íåêîòîðûå èç íàñ? Íè ÿ, íè ìîè äðóçüÿ íèêîãäà íå äóìàëè, ÷òî íàñ ïîñòèãíåò òàêàÿ ó÷àñòü... Ìîæåò ÿ âûãëÿæó íà 25, íî íà ñàìîì äåëå ìíå áîëåå òðåõñòà ïÿòèäåñÿòè ëåò, ÿ ëþáëþ íî÷ü, ïàðà ìîèõ çóáîâ íååñòåñòâåííî ìóòèðîâàëà è... äà, ÿ - âàìïèð... Âñ¸ íà÷àëîñü ñ æåíùèíû ñ ÿðêî-ðûæèìè âîëîñàìè è áåçóìíûìè ãëàçàìè, èìåíóåìîé Áåðèëë, êîòîðàÿ, ê ìîåìó âåëèêîìó ñîæàëåíèþ, áûëà îäåðæèìà ìíîé. ß íå áóäó ãîâîðèòü ïðè êàêèõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ ÿ è äâîå ìîèõ ëó÷øèõ äðóçåé ñòàëè ïðåäñòàâèòåëÿìè "íî÷íîé ðàñû", íî ñêàæó ëèøü òî, ÷òî ýòî ðàçðóøèëî è èçìåíèëî íàøó æèçíü äî íåóçíàâàåìîñòè... Òåïåðü íàø îáûäåííûé äåíü íàñûùàþò òîëüêî òðè æàæäû: æàæäà îõîòû, æàæäà êðîâè è æàæäà æåíùèí... À âåäü êîãäà-òî íàøè èíòåðåñû ïðîñòèðàëèñü ãîðàçäî îáøèðíåå. Êîãäà-òî ìî¸ èìÿ áûëî - Ýíäèìèîí, à èìÿ ìîåé æåíû - æåíùèíû, ðàäè êîòîðîé ÿ ïðèí¸ñ ýòó æåðòâó - Ñåðåíèòè. Êîãäà-òî ìîè äðóçüÿ èìåëè ãðàôñêèå òèòóëû è çàìå÷àòåëüíûå ñåìüè. Êîãäà-òî... Ìû ñòàðàåìñÿ îñòàâàòüñÿ ëþäüìè, íàñêîëüêî ìîæåì, íî, óâû, ìû - óæå íå ëþäè. Ìû - âàìïèðû..."  
  
--- Ýé, Äàðèåí, òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî ìû äîëæíû æäàòü òåáÿ âå÷íî?! - ÷åðíîâîëîñûé ìóæ÷èíà âçäîõíóë, ïîñìîòðåâ íà åäèíñòâåííûõ ëþäåé, êîòîðûõ îí ìîã íàçûâàòü äðóçüÿìè, è âûêëþ÷èë íîóòáóê. Åãî çàïèñè ìîãëè è ïîäîæäàòü, à äðóçüÿ íå îòëè÷àëèñü îñîáåííûì òåðïåíèåì. Îí çàõâàòèë ñî ñòîëà êëþ÷è è âûøåë â íî÷íîé ãîðîä, ãäå ìàíèëè ìíîãî÷èñëåííûå êëóáû, â îäíîì èç êîòîðûõ, î÷åâèäíî, ïîä óòðî íàéäóò íåñêîëüêî æåðòâ...  
  
* * *  
  
Íà äðóãîì êîíöå ãîðîäà, â óíèâåðñèòåòñêîì îáùåæèòèè, ãäå ñòóäåíòû óñòðàèâàþò áåñïðèíöèïíûå âå÷åðèíêè èëè ñóäîðîæíî çóáðÿò êíèæêè, ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà ñ áåëîêóðûìè, êóäðÿâûìè âîëîñàìè íàõîäèëàñü â ïîëíîì ñìÿòåíèè. Å¸ êðîâàòü áûëà çàâàëåíà ìíîãî÷èñëåííûìè íàðÿäàìè, à íà ïðèêðîâàòíîì ñòîëèêå áûëà ðàçáðîñàíà âñåâîçìîæíàÿ êîñìåòèêà.  
  
--- ×¸ðò, ÷¸ðò, ÷¸ðò, ÷¸ðò... íè÷åãî íå ïîäõîäèò... - æåíùèíà ïðîøèïåëà, ïðèìåðÿÿ íà ñåáÿ öâåòíûå êîôòî÷êè è òàêæå ìîëíèåíîñíî îòáðàñûâàÿ èõ â ñòîðîíó.  
  
--- Ñåðåíà! Ñêîëüêî ìîæíî òåáÿ æäàòü?! - âî äâåðÿõ ñòîÿëà îäíà èç å¸ ñîñåäîê ïî êîìíàòå. Åé îáòÿãèâàþùèå, ÷¸ðíûå äæèíñû íà á¸äðàõ îòêðûâàëè áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü å¸ ãîëîãî æèâîòà, íî âèäèìî, ýòî íå áûëî äëÿ íå¸ ïðîáëåìîé, òàê êàê å¸ òàëèåé ìîæíî áûëî îòêðîâåííî ãîðäèòüñÿ. Ò¸ìíî-áîðäîâûé òîï- êîðñåò áåç áðèòåëèé, íàâåðíÿêà, áûë áû îöåíåí áëàãî÷åñòèâûìè ëþäüìè êàê íå÷òî ñòðàøíî âûçûâàþùåå, à îò ìàëåíüêîé òàòóèðîâêè â âèäå ïûëàþùåãî ñåðäöà íà ñïèíå, ïîä ëîïàòêîé æåíùèíû, ìíîãèå ïðîñòî ïðèõîäèëè â óæàñ. Óãîëüíî- ÷¸ðíûå âîëîñû æåíùèíû áûëè ñâÿçàíû â òóãîé, âûñîêèé õâîñò, à íà ëèöå âîïðåêè âñåìó áûëî ìèíèìóì êîñìåòèêè. Ñåðåíà íàõìóðèëàñü, ãëÿäÿ íà áîòèíêè æåíùèíû, êàáëóêè-øïèëüêè êîòîðûõ áûëè íåèìîâåðíî âûñîêè è òîíêè. Áëîíäèíêà âîîáùå íå ïîíèìàëà, êàê âîçìîæíî íà òàêèõ óñòîÿòü, íî ðàäè ñâîåãî ñïîêîéñòâèÿ, ðåøèëà ïðèäåðæàòü ýòîò âîïðîñ ïðè ñåáå.  
  
--- Óñïîêîéñÿ, Ðåé. ß ïî÷òè ãîòîâà. Åù¸ ïÿòü ìèíóò è âñ¸. - Ðåé ïðîñòî ÿäîâèòî íàõìóðèëàñü, ñêðåñòèëà ðóêè íà ãðóäè è îáëîêîòèëàñü î ñòåíó. Ñåðåíà íà÷àëà ñíîâà õàîòè÷íî âûáèðàòü îäåæäó èç îãðîìíîé êó÷è ðàçíîöâåòíûõ òêàíåé è ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íàøëà òî, ÷òî èñêàëà. Ïðîñòîå, ñêðîìíîå ñèíåå ïëàòüå. Îíà íèêîãäà íå õîòåëà âûäåëÿòüñÿ èç òîëïû, êàê äåëàëè ýòî å¸ ñîñåäêè ïî êîìíàòå. Ñåðåíà áûñòðî óëîæèëà âîëîñû è ïîäêðàñèëà áëåñêîì ãóáû. Â ýòîò ìîìåíò ïîñëûøàëñÿ ðàçäðàæ¸ííûé ãîëîñ èç äðóãîé êîìíàòû.  
  
--- Ýé, Ðåé, îíà òàì åù¸ æèâà?! - Ðåé ïåðåñòàëà ðàçìûøëÿòü î ÷¸ì-òî, â å¸ ïîíÿòèè, ôèëîñîôñêîì è òàêæå îòâåòèëà.  
  
--- Ïîêà äà. Íî åñëè îíà áóäåò îäåâàòüñÿ òàêæå äîëãî è ìåäëåííî, êàê åñò èëè ó÷èòñÿ, ìíå ïðèä¸òñÿ ïîìåíÿòü ñâîé îòâåò. - Ñåðåíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÷¸ðíîâîëîñóþ æåíùèíó è ñêðèâèëàñü â óõìûëêå.  
  
--- Åù¸ îäíî ñëîâî, Õèíî, è ÿ ïðåäñòàâëþ äðóã äðóãó âñåõ ìîëîäûõ ëþäåé, êîòîðûå çà òîáîé óõàæèâàþò. È òâîåé çàäà÷åé áóäåò - èõ ðàçíèìàòü. À òû, äóìàþ, ñàìà çíàåøü êîëè÷åñòâî ñâîèõ óõàæ¸ðîâ. - Ðåé ðàçäðàæ¸ííî ôûðêíóëà, ñäåëàëà ðåçêèé æåñò ðóêîé è âûøëà èç êîìíàòû. Îíà âñåãäà äåëàëà òàê, êîãäà íå ìîãëà íàéòè ðåçîííûé îòâåò. Ñåðåíà ñëåãêà óëûáíóëàñü. Îíà ëþáèëà ñâîèõ ïîäðóã, äàæå íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå èõ íåäîñòàòêè è ñòðàííîñòè. Æåíùèíà çàõâàòèëà ñî ñòîëèêà ìàëåíüêóþ ñóìî÷êó è, âûêëþ÷èâ ñâåò â ñâîåé êîìíàòå, âûøëà â õîëë.  
  
--- Íàêîíåö-òî! - ïðîøèïåëà áëîíäèíêà, ñèäÿùàÿ íà äèâàíå ðÿäîì ñ Ðåé. Å¸ ñîëíå÷íûå âîëîñû ëèøü äîñòèãàëè êîí÷èêîâ å¸ óøåé, à ÿðêî-âàñèëüêîâûå ãëàçà èñêðèëèñü ÿð÷å îáû÷íîãî. Îäåæäà ýòîé æåíùèíû îòëè÷àëîñü ñïîðòèâíûì ñòèëåì è ñåãîäíÿ îíà êàê âñåãäà ïðåíåáðåãëà òóôëÿìè íà êàáëóêàõ èëè âå÷åðíèìè ïëàòüÿìè. Âìåñòî ýòîãî íà íåé áûëà ñàìàÿ îáû÷íàÿ óçêàÿ áåëàÿ ôóòáîëêà ñ êðè÷àùåé íàäïèñüþ "Free me!", ñåðûå, øèðîêèå øòàíû è ïàðà íîâîìîäíûõ êðîññîâîê. Ìîæíî áûëî ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ýòà æåíùèíà ñåé÷àñ îòïðàâèòñÿ íà ÷åìïèîíàò ïî âîëåéáîëó, à íå â íî÷íîé êëóá.  
  
--- Êàê-áóäòî òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ìîìåíòàëüíî, Ìèíà...  
  
--- Ëàäíî, Ðåíà, óñïîêîéñÿ, ãëóáîêî âçäîõíè, îñòàâü âåñü íåãàòèâ äîìà è ïîøëè âåñåëèòüñÿ... - Ìèíà óëûáíóëàñü, âçúåðîøèëà ñâîè êîðîòêèå, áåëîêóðûå âîëîñû è áûñòðî âñòàëà ñ äèâàíà. Ìîäíàÿ ñòðèæêà - áûëà å¸ äàíüþ íåçàâèñèìîñòè è ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíîñòè. Âñåãî ëèøü íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ íàçàä å¸ âîëîñû ñòðóèëèñü ãóñòûì êàñêàäîì âäîëü ñïèíû, çàêàí÷èâàÿñü ÷óòü íèæå òàëèè, íî Ìèíà âñåãäà ñòðåìèëàñü ïîéòè íà ïåðåêîð, ÷òî-òî èçìåíèòü è âîò îäíàæäû îíà ðåøèëàñü íà ñòîëü âàæíûé øàã. Ðåé âñåãäà ëþáèëà âñïîìèíàòü, êàê æåíùèíà ïëàêàëà â ñàëîíå êðàñîòû, êîãäà öåëûé ìåòð å¸ çîëîòèñòûõ âîëîñ îêàçàëñÿ ó íîã ïàðèêìàõåðà...  
  
Ðåé óëûáíóâøèñü, âçÿëà Ìèíó ïîä ðóêó è îíè âûøëè èç óíèâåðñèòåòñêîé êâàðòèðû, êîòîðóþ äåëèëè âìåñòå. Ñåðåíà ÷óòü ïîìåäëèâ, ïîñïåøèëà çà ïîäðóãàìè è òîæå îêóíóëàñü â íî÷íîé ãîðîä, ãäå ìàíèëè ìíîãî÷èñëåííûå êëóáû, â îäíîì èç êîòîðûõ, î÷åâèäíî, ïîä óòðî íàéäóò íåñêîëüêî æåðòâ...  
  
* * *  
  
Ïîñåòèòåëè ïåðåïîëíÿëè ïîìåùåíèå êëóáà "Darkness" ñ íåâåðîÿòíîé ñêîðîñòüþ. Ïåðåä íåîíîâîé âûâåñêîé âûñòðîèëàñü äëèííàÿ î÷åðåäü, ïîñëåäíèå èç êîòîðîé óæå íàâðÿä ëè ïîïàëè áû â êëóá ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ, íî âñ¸ æå èõ íàäåæäà íå óìèðàëà íå íà ñåêóíäó. Ãðîìêàÿ ìóçûêà ñëûøàëàñü çà íåñêîëüêî ñîòåí ìåòðîâ îò çäàíèÿ. ×òî æå òâîðèëîñü âíóòðè ñàìîãî ïîïóëÿðíîãî êëóáà ãîðîäà áûëî âîîáùå íåâîçìîæíî ïðåäñòàâèòü. Íàñòîÿùèé Õàîñ. Ñèãàðåòíûé äûì, ñîçäàâàë íåïðîñâåòíûé òóìàí, êðàòêîâðåìåííûå âñïûøêè ñâåòîìóçûêè îñâåùàëè î÷åðòàíèå òàíöóþùèõ òåë, îòîâñþäó ñëûøàëèñü çâîí áîêàëîâ è ãîëîñà, ñòàðàþùèåñÿ ïåðåêðè÷àòü äðóã äðóãà, áàðìåíû íå óñïåâàëè íàëèâàòü ñïèðòíûå íàïèòêè, îôèöèàíòêè íå óñïåâàëè ïðèíîñèòü çàêàçû êëèåíòàì çà ñòîëèêàìè â óãëó, à åñëè çàãëÿíóòü â óáîðíûå, òî íåïðåìåííî ìîæíî áûëî óâèäåòü íå ñîâñåì ïðèñòîéíûå ñöåíû... Â òàêèõ êëóáàõ, âîïðåêè ñòðîæàéøåé îõðàíå, ñîâåðøàëèñü èçíàñèëîâàíèÿ, ïðîäàâàëèñü íàðêîòèêè è çàêàçûâàëèñü óáèéñòâà...È íåñìîòðÿ íà ýòî, ëþäè çäåñü áûëè ñ÷àñòëèâû, íåñìîòðÿ íà ýòî, ëþäè çà íåäåëþ çàêàçûâàëè ïðîïóñêà â äàííîå çàâåäåíèå...  
  
Åäèíñòâåííàÿ, êòî íå áûëà äîâîëüíà ñâîèì ïðèñóòñòâèåì çäåñü, áûëà Ñåðåíà. Íè å¸ âîñïèòàíèå, íè å¸ ìîðàëüíûå ïðèíöèïû íèêàê íå ñîîòâåòñòâîâàëè ïîâåäåíèþ ïîñòîÿííûõ ïîñåòèòåëåé êëóáà. Â îòëè÷èå îò ñâîèõ ïîäðóã, îíà ñêðîìíî ðàçìåñòèëàñü íà ñàìîì êðàéíåì òàáóðåòå âîçëå áàðíîé ñòîèêè è ïîòÿãèâàëà àïåëüñèíîâûé ñîê. Îíà æåëàëà äåðæàòü ñâîé ðàçóì ÿñíûì è íå õîòåëà ïîòîì ãîðüêî ðàñïëà÷èâàòüñÿ çà ñîäåÿííîå ýòîé íî÷üþ. Äà è ïîòîì, å¸ ïåðâàÿ è åäèíñòâåííàÿ ïîïûòêà âîñïðèÿòèÿ àëêîãîëÿ çàêîí÷èëàñü äîâîëüíî ïëà÷åâíî - äëèòåëüíûì è áîëåçíåííûì îòðàâëåíèåì. È ïîýòîìó Ñåðåíà çàêàçàëà ñåé÷àñ èìåííî àïåëüñèíîâûé ñîê. Îíà ñäåëàëà ãëîòîê ñëàäêîé, îðàíæåâîé æèäêîñòè è îáåðíóëàñü â ñòîðîíó òàíöïëîùàäêè, â çðèòåëüíîì ïîèñêå ñâîèõ ïîäðóã. Ñåðåíà áûëà èñêðåííå óäèâëåíà âèäåòü Ìèíó, ñèäÿùóþ â äàëüíåì óãëó çà ñòîëèêîì, â îáúÿòèè êàêîãî-òî ðóñîâîëîñîãî ìóæ÷èíû. Åãî ðóêà íåñòåñíÿÿñü, ëàñêàëà å¸ íîãó, ïîäíèìàÿñü âûøå è âûøå. Âïðî÷åì ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Ìèíà ïðåêðàòèëà ýòî, ÿâíî íå î÷åíü ïðèÿòíîå äëÿ íå¸ çàíÿòèå... Õîòÿ, òî ÷òî óâèäåëà Ñåðåíà ÷óòü ïîçæå çàñòàâèëî å¸ äàæå íåìíîãî îïóñòèòü íèæíþþ ÷åëþñòü. Å¸ ÷¸ðíîâîëîñàÿ ñîñåäêà òàíöåâàëà êàêîé-òî çàæèãàòåëüíûé ëàòèíî-àìåðèêàíñêèé òàíåö â êîìïàíèè íåñêîëüêèõ ìàòðîñîâ â óâîëüíåíèè, â áåëîñíåæíîé ôîðìå. Îäèí èç íèõ, ñàìûé ñòàòíûé, ðûæåâîëîñûé ìóæ÷èíà, âèäèìî îôèöåð, íàõîäèëñÿ ñ Ðåé â íåâåðîÿòíî òåñíîì êîíòàêòå. Âçãëÿä Ñåðåíû ñòàë åù¸ áîëåå óäèâë¸ííûì, êîãäà ìóæ÷èíà, ñòîÿ ïîçàäè å¸ ñîñåäêè, îòêðîâåííî ïîëîæèë ñâîè ðóêè íà å¸ îáíàæ¸ííóþ òàëèþ, òî ïîñòåïåííî ñíèæàÿ èõ äî á¸äåð, òî ïîäíèìàÿ äî ãðóäè. Âèäèìî Ðåé ýòî íå âîëíîâàëî, òàê êàê îíà ëó÷åçàðíî óëûáíóëàñü è çàêðûâàÿ ãëàçà, ñòàëà åù¸ áîëåå îáîëüñòèòåëüíî ïîêà÷èâàòü á¸äðàìè â òàêò ìóçûêå. Ñåðåíà îñìîòðåëà îáùèé âèä òàíöóþùèõ ëþäåé è îöåíèëà ñèòóàöèþ, êàê äàæå áîëåå îòêðîâåííóþ, ÷åì âèäåëà â "Ãðÿçíûõ òàíöàõ"... Îíà âñòðÿõíóëà ãîëîâîé, íå æåëàÿ ñîçåðöàòü òîò óæàñ, êîòîðûé íà å¸ âçãëÿä, òâîðèëñÿ â ýòîì çàâåäåíèè. Î÷åâèäíî å¸ ïîíÿòèå îá îòäûõå êîîðäèíàëüíî îòëè÷àëîñü îò ïîñåòèòåëåé êëóáà. Ñäåëàâ åù¸ îäèí ãëîòîê, îíà îùóòèëà æ¸ñòêóþ õâàòêó íà å¸ ðóêå è îáåðíóëàñü.  
  
--- Ýé, êðàñîòêà, ïîòàíöóåì? - áðèòîãîëîâûé ìàòðîñ, òåëîñëîæåíèåì íàïîìèíàþùèé øêàô, ñ îãðîìíîé òàòóèðîâêîé íà áèöåïöå "Äëÿ òåáÿ, Àðèçîíà", ñìîòðåë íà Ñåðåíó ïîæèðàþùèì âçãëÿäîì. Áåëîêóðàÿ æåíùèíà ñìîðùèëàñü, îùóùàÿ åãî íåñâåæåå äûõàíèå, ïðîïèòàííîå ïèâîì è äåø¸âûìè ñèãàðåòàìè. Õîòÿ îíà è ñîõðàíÿëà äîâîëüíî íåâîçìóòèìûé âèä, â äóøå îíà êðè÷àëà îò ñòðàõà.  
  
* * *  
  
Ðåé âàëüÿæíî äâèãàëàñü â òàêò ìóçûêå, ïîçâîëÿÿ ñâîåìó ïàðòí¸ðó ìíîãî ëèøíåãî. Â å¸ êðîâè âñåãäà áóðëèë íàñòîÿùèé îãîíü, íî ïðè ïðèêîñíîâåíèè ìóæ÷èí îí ðàçãîðàëñÿ íåâèäàííûì ïëàìåíåì. Å¸ ñòðîïòèâûé íðàâ âñåãäà òðåáîâàë èñòèííûõ óêðîòèòåëåé. Ðåé óñìåõíóëàñü è èãðàþ÷è ðàññòåãíóëà âåðõíþþ ïóãîâèöó íà êèòåëå ðûæåâîëîñîãî ìóæ÷èíû. Îí òàêæå øèðîêî óëûáàÿñü è îáíàæàÿ áåëîñíåæíûå çóáû, íà÷àë øåïòàòü íà óõî Ðåé âåùè, êîòîðûìè îí ïëàíèðóåò çàíèìàòüñÿ ñ íåé â òå÷åíèè áëèæàéøèõ ñóòîê, ïîêà íå èñòå÷¸ò åãî óâîëüíèòåëüíàÿ è åìó íå ïðèäåòñÿ âîçâðàùàòüñÿ íà ðîäíîé åíêîð. ×¸ðíîâîëîñàÿ æåíùèíà ïî÷òè íå ñëóøàëà. Îíà èìåëà ñâîè ïëàíû íà áëèæàéøèå ñóòêè. Îíà ìãíîâåííî ïðîñìîòðåëà âçãëÿäîì ðÿäîì òàíöóþùèå ïàðû, áåçóñëîâíî, äåëàÿ îñîáûé óïîð íà ìóæñêèõ îñîáÿõ. Ïîêà ïàðòí¸ð Ðåé øåïòàë åé íà óõî íåïðèñòîéíûå ïðåäëîæåíèÿ, îíà ñàìà ÷åðåç åãî ïëå÷î, èñêàëà âçãëÿäîì òåõ, êòî ðàçâëåêàë áû å¸ â äàëüíåéøåì. Æåíùèíà íåñêîëüêî ðàç çàìåòèëà äîâîëüíî êðàñèâûõ ìóæ÷èí, íî íè ðàçó íå èñïûòàëà ê íèì êàêîãî-ëèáî âëå÷åíèÿ. Ðåé âñåãäà ïîëàãàëàñü íà âíóòðåííèå, ñêðûòûå èíñòèíêòû îðãàíèçìà. Åñëè íå áûëî èñêîðêè, êîòîðàÿ ìîæåò ïîäæå÷ü ïîðîõ â ëþáóþ ñåêóíäó, æåíùèíà íå òðàòèëà íàïðàñíî ñâî¸ âðåìÿ. Êðàåì ãëàçà, ñðåäè òîëïû îíà óëîâèëà èíòåðåñíûé äëÿ ñåáÿ ýêçåìïëÿð èìåííî ñ òîé èñêðîé, êîòîðóþ îíà òàê æåëàëà. Îòëè÷íîå òåëîñëîæåíèå, ãîðäàÿ, ñòàòíàÿ âûïðàâêà, àðèñòîêðàòè÷åñêèå ÷åðòû ëèöà. È õîëîäíûé âçãëÿä, â êîòîðîì Ðåé ïðî÷èòàëà òîëüêî îäíî. Îíà íàøëà äîñòîéíîãî ñîïåðíèêà. Ýòîò ìóæ÷èíà áûë áû äëÿ íå¸ íå òîëüêî óêðîòèòåëåì, îí áû ñ ë¸ãêîñòüþ ïîâåëåâàë åé, êàê çàõîòåë áû. Ðåé íàñòîðîæèëàñü, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê âîêðóã ýòîãî, êàçàëîñü, áåëîêóðîãî àíãåëà âèòàåò òüìà, õîëîä è îïàñíîñòü. Òàêîé òèï ìóæ÷èí Ðåé îïèñûâàëà, êàê îõîòíèêè. È èìåííî ê òàêîìó âñåãäà ñòðåìèëàñü. Êðîìå òîãî å¸ íåïðåðûâíî ãëîæèëî îùóùåíèå äåæà âþ, êàê-áóäòî îíà óæå êîãäà-òî âèäåëà ýòîãî ìóæ÷èíó, íî âîò ãäå è êîãäà èìåííî âñïîìíèòü íèêàê íå ìîãëà. ×¸ðíîâîëîñàÿ æåíùèíà êàê íå ñòàðàëàñü, íå ìîãëà ðàçãëÿäåòü åãî ïàðòí¸ðøó ïî òàíöó, êîòîðàÿ ïî âåëåíèþ ñóäüáû ïî÷òè âñ¸ âðåìÿ íàõîäèëàñü ê íåé ñïèíîé. Íî âñêîðå ïàðà ñäåëàëà íåîáû÷íîå, íàâîðî÷åííîå ïà è Ðåé ñìîãëà îöåíèòü âçãëÿäîì, òó, íà ÷ü¸ì ìåñòå õîòåëà áû ñåé÷àñ áûòü. Äåâóøêà â îáúÿòèÿõ áåëîêóðîãî ìóæ÷èíû áûëà âûñîêà è äîâîëüíî êðàñèâà, íî î÷åíü ìîëîäà. Ðåé êàçàëîñü, ÷òî åé íå áîëüøå âîñåìíàäöàòè, è æåíùèíà áûëà óäèâëåíà å¸ ïðèñóòñòâèþ â ýòîì êëóáå, ò.ê. ïî çàêîíó äàííîå çàâåäåíèå ìîãëè ïîñåùàòü òîëüêî ëþäè, äîñòèãøèå äâàäöàòè îäíîãî ãîäà. Íî âñåæå äåâóøêà áûëà êðàñèâà. Äëèííûå, ò¸ìíûå âîëîñû, â ñâåòå èñêóññòâåííûõ âñïûøåê îòëèâàëè ñèíåâîé, à áîëüøèå ãëàçà, öâåòà áóøóþùåãî îêåàíà, ñâåòèëèñü ñ÷àñòüåì. Íàáëþäàÿ çà ïàðòí¸ðøåé áåëîêóðîãî ìóæ÷èíû, Ðåé ñú¸æèëàñü, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ íà ñåáå åãî õîëîäíûé, ñåðî-ãîëóáîé âçãëÿä. Â ãëóáèíå å¸ äóøè çàðîäèëîñü íåóþòíîå ÷óâñòâî, êàê-áóäòî îí ìîã ÷èòàòü ìûñëè, êàê îòêðûòóþ êíèãó. Ìóæ÷èíà çàìåòèë îòêðîâåííûé âçãëÿä Ðåé è óãîëêè åãî ãóá ðåçêî âçëåòåëè ââåðõ. Îí ñëîâíî íàðî÷íî ðàçäðàæàÿ å¸, ìåäëåííî îïóñòèë ãîëîâó è ïîöåëîâàë ãîëîå ïëå÷î ñâîåé ïàðòí¸ðøè, äàæå íå îòðûâàÿ íàñìåøëèâûõ ãëàç îò ÷¸ðíîâîëîñîé æåíùèíû íà äðóãîì êîíöå òàíöïîëà. Ðåé áåñïîùàäíî ãëîæèëà ðåâíîñòü è òî, êàê ýòîò ìóæ÷èíà ïîñìåë áðîñèòü åé ñòîëü íåïðèêðûòûé âûçîâ. Ýòî íà÷àëî ïðåâðàùàòüñÿ â èãðó, â êîòîðîé ó÷àñòâîâàëè òîëüêî äâîå. Â îòìåñòêó Ðåé óæå ñîáðàëàñü ñäåëàòü ÷òî-òî äàæå áîëåå îòâàæíîå ñ ðûæåâîëîñûì ìóæ÷èíîé, ñ êîòîðûì â äàííûé ìîìåíò òàíöåâàëà, íî âíåçàïíî îíà óñëûøàëà ïðèãëóø¸ííûé êðèê î ïîìîùè ñî ñòîðîíû áàðà è çàìåòèâ íåáîëüøîå ñêîïëåíèå ëþäåé âîçëå ñòîéêè, ìãíîâåííî ñòàëà èñêàòü âçãëÿäîì áåëîêóðóþ ïîäðóãó, êîòîðàÿ äîëæíà áûëà íàõîäèòüñÿ ãäå-òî òàì. Æåíùèíà íåìíîãî èñïóãàëàñü, êîãäà íå îáíàðóæèëà Ñåðåíó â ïîëå çðåíèÿ, íî áûñòðî ñîðèåíòèðîâàëàñü è óâåðåííûì øàãîì íàïðàâèëàñü â ñàìóþ ãóùó ñîáûòèé, îñòàâëÿÿ íà òàíöïîëå ñâîåãî ïàðòí¸ðà, êîòîðûé âïðî÷åì òîæå ïîñïåøèë çà íåé. Ðåé ðåçêî ðàñòàëêèâàëà òîëïó, ïðîáèâàÿñü ê öåëè è ñîâåðøåííî çàáûâàÿ î ñâî¸ì ïðåäûäóùåì çàíÿòèè. Ñðåäè ãðîìêîãî øóìà ìóçûêè è ëþäñêîãî ãóëà, îíà óñëûøàëà èñïóãàííûé ãîëîñ Ñåðåíû è óñêîðèëà òåìï.  
  
--- Îòïóñòèòå ìåíÿ! - áåëîêóðàÿ æåíùèíà íå óìîëÿëà - îíà òðåáîâàëà. Å¸ ãîëîñ áûë óâåðåííûé è òâ¸ðäûé. Íî, óâû, è å¸ âûäåðæêå ñêîðî ïðèø¸ë êîíåö. Ñåðåíà ðåçêî ä¸ðíóëà ðóêó, æåëàÿ âûðâàòüñÿ èç îáúÿòèé ìàòðîñà, íî îí ëèøü ñèëüíåå ñæàë õâàòêó. Æåíùèíà ïîìîðùèâøèñü îò áîëè, ïîíÿëà, ÷òî óòðîì íà òîì ìåñòå, ãäå êàñàëñÿ å¸ ýòîò óâàëåíü, áóäóò æäàòü ñèíÿêè. Ñåðåíà îãëÿíóëàñü è çàìåòèëà, ÷òî íèêòî íå ïðîÿâëÿåò ê ýòîé ñèòóàöèè âíèìàíèÿ. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî âñåì îñòàëüíûì ïîñåòèòåëÿì áûëî ãëóáîêî íàïëåâàòü, ÷òî òâîðèòüñÿ âîêðóã íèõ. Æåíùèíà íå îáíàðóæèëà â òîëïå íè Ðåé, íè Ìèíó è ïîýòîìó óæå íå íàäåÿëàñü íà ïîìîùü.  
  
--- Îòïóñòè ìåíÿ, èäèîò! - Ñåðåíà ïîâòîðèëàñü áîëåå äðîæàùèì ãîëîñîì. Ìàòðîñ ëèøü ïðîäîëæàë òÿíóòü å¸ â ñòîðîíó âûõîäà, ïîêà íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë îñòðóþ áîëü, ïðîíçàþùóþ åãî ñòóïíþ. Îí ìîìåíòàëüíî îïóñòèë ãîëîâó è îáíàðóæèë íà ñâî¸ì áîòèíêå òîíêóþ øïèëüêó. Îãëÿäåâ îáèä÷èêà ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû, ìàòðîñ óñìåõíóëñÿ. Æåíùèíà, íåìíîãî âûøå òîé áåëîêóðîé êðàñîòêè, êîòîðóþ îí äåðæàë â ðóêàõ, ÿðîñòíî ñæàëà êóëàêè, ãîòîâÿñü ê îáîðîíå. Ìóæ÷èíà ïðåäâêóøàë áîëüøîå ðàçâëå÷åíèå.  
  
--- Îíà ñêàçàëà, ÷òîáû òû îòïóñòèë å¸. - òîí Ðåé áûë áîëåå ÷åì óðàâíîâåøåí. Îíà óæå äàâíî èçó÷èëà ìåòîäû îáùåíèÿ ñ ïóñòîãîëîâûìè ìóæ÷èíàìè, ñ âûñîêèì óðîâíåì ãîðìîíîâ. Ìàòðîñ æå ïðîäîëæàë óëûáàòüñÿ, âñ¸ åù¸ êðåïêî äåðæà Ñåðåíó çà ðóêó.  
  
--- Òàê, òàê, òàê. Ïîñìîòðèì ÷òî ó íàñ çäåñü. Åù¸ îäíà êðîøêà ñ áîëüøèì ñàìîìíåíèåì è îòëè÷íîé ôèãóðêîé?! - Ðåé åù¸ ñèëüíåå ñæàëà ïåðåä ñîáîé êóëàêè è îñêàëèëàñü.  
  
--- Óáåðè îò íå¸ ñâîè ðóêè, óáëþäîê! - ìóæ÷èíà ñíîâà îãëÿäåë ÷¸ðíîâîëîñóþ æåíùèíó è ïðîãîâîðèë íàðî÷íî óâàæèòåëüíûì òîíîì.  
  
--- À åñëè ÿ íå õî÷ó, òî ÷òî? ×òî òû ñäåëàåøü? Èñöàðàïàåøü ìåíÿ ñâîèì äîðîãîñòîÿùèì ìàíèêþðîì? - âçðûâîîïàñíûé õàðàêòåð Ðåé äîø¸ë äî àïîãåÿ è ïîñëåäíèé êàïëåé ñòàë âûçûâàþùèé âçãëÿä áðèòîãîëîâîãî ìóæ÷èíû â îáëàñòü å¸ ãëóáîêîãî äåêîëüòå. Îíà íàáðîñèëàñü íà ìàòðîñà è óæå áûëà ãîòîâà ê ïóñòü äàæå íåðàâíîé áîðüáå, íî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñèëüíûå ðóêè, ñäåðæèâàþùèå å¸. Îáåðíóâøèñü, Ðåé óâèäåëà ðûæåâîëîñîãî ìóæ÷èíó, ñ êîòîðûì ïîçíàêîìèëàñü íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ íàçàä.  
  
--- Îòïóñòèòå æåíùèíó, ðÿäîâîé. - ìóæ÷èíà ïðèîáíÿë Ðåé çà òàëèþ, â çàâåðåíèè, ÷òî âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå, ïðèñòàëüíî èçó÷àÿ âèíîâíèêà ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ.  
  
--- Äà, ñýð. - ìàòðîñ åæåñåêóíäíî ïîáëåäíåë è îòïóñòèë Ñåðåíó, çàâèäåâ îôèöåðà. Åãî ïüÿíàÿ óõìûëêà ìîìåíòàëüíî èñ÷åçëà ñ ëèöà, óñòóïàÿ ìåñòî áåçóêîðèçíåííîìó ñìèðåíèþ, à ðóêà âçëåòåëà ââåðõ, îòäàâàÿ ÷åñòü. Ñåðåíà îáëåã÷¸ííî âçäîõíóëà, ïîòèðàÿ çàïÿñòüå è ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü ê Ðåé. Ðûæåâîëîñûé ìóæ÷èíà íåäîâîëüíî ïîñìîòðåâ íà ìàòðîñà, ïðîãîâîðèë âñ¸ òåì æå íåâîçìóòèìûì ãîëîñîì.  
  
--- Âîçâðàùàéòåñü íà åíêîð, ðÿäîâîé. Äëÿ âàñ óâîëüíèòåëüíàÿ çàêîí÷åíà. - Ðåé áûëà äîâîëüíà òàêèì èñõîäîì è óëûáíóëàñü, õîòÿ îíà ïðåäñòàâëÿëà êàê èìåííî åé âîçìîæíî ïðèä¸òñÿ áëàãîäàðèòü îôèöåðà çà ïîìîùü.  
  
--- Äà, ñýð. - ìàòðîñ â ñïåøêå ïîêèíóë áàð, íå äîæèäàÿñü îñëîæíåíèé.  
  
--- Ñïàñèáî. - Ñåðåíà ñìóù¸ííî ïîáëàãîäàðèëà íåçíàêîìîãî åé ìóæ÷èíó è, ñåâ îáðàòíî íà òàáóðåò, ñíîâà âçÿëà áîêàë ñ àïåëüñèíîâûì ñîêîì. Ðåé òåïëî óëûáíóëàñü è âçÿëà ðóêó ñâîåãî ïàðòí¸ðà, à òîò ëèøü êèâíóë. ×¸ðíîâîëîñàÿ æåíùèíà ñíîâà ïîâåëà ìóæ÷èíó â öåíòð òàíöïîëà, ïðîäîëæàòü íà÷àòîå, íî îãëÿíóâøèñü áåçìîëâíî ïðîøåïòàëà Ñåðåíå "òû - ìîÿ äîëæíèöà" è ïîäìèãíóëà áåëîêóðîé ñîñåäêå. Ñåðåíà ñëåãêà çàñìåÿëàñü, ïðîâîæàÿ âçãëÿäîì Ðåé, êîòîðàÿ íàâåðíÿêà áûëà ÿâíî äîâîëüíà ñâîåé êîìïàíèåé, íî íè çà ÷òî áû íå ïîäàëà âèäà.  
  
* * *  
  
Äàðèåí îùóùàë, êàê åãî æèâîòíîå åñòåñòâî ñ êàæäîé ñåêóíäîé ñòàíîâèòüñÿ âñ¸ ñèëüíåå è ñèëüíåå. Óæå ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îí óæå íå ìîã áû óïðàâëÿòü ñèòóàöèåé. Åñëè îí õîòåë íå ïðèâëåêàòü ëèøíåå âíèìàíèå, åìó íóæíî áûëî ñðî÷íî ðåòèðîâàòüñÿ. Ìóæ÷èíà âåðíóë íà ìåñòî íåïîñëóøíóþ ÷¸ðíóþ ïðÿäü âîëîñ, ïîñòîÿííî ñïàäàþùóþ åìó íà ãëàçà è ðàñïëàòèëñÿ ñ áàðìåíîì. Èíñòèíêò çâåðÿ íàðàñòàë ñ êàæäûì ìãíîâåíèåì è Äàðèåíó ñòàíîâèëîñü âñ¸ ñëîæíåå è ñëîæíåå êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñåáÿ. Îí îäíèì ðåçêèì ãëîòêîì âûïèë îñòàâøååñÿ â ðþìêå ñïèðòíîå, íà âðåìÿ çàãëóøàÿ æàæäó êðîâè êðåï÷àéøèì àëêîãîëåì è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó. Îí áû ìîã íàéòè æåðòâó ñðåäè óëè÷íûõ ïîïðîøàåê èëè ïðîñòèòóòîê. ×òîáû óäîâëåòâîðèòü æàæäó êðîâè ñ ïîìîùüþ îäíèõ èç ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ äåâóøåê êëóáà, òðåáîâàëîñü äëèòåëüíàÿ ïðåëþäèÿ, òî, íà ÷òî Äàðèåí ñîâñåì íå èìåë âðåìåíè. ×¸ðíîâîëîñûé ìóæ÷èíà îòûñêàë â ìíîãî÷èñëåííîé òîëïå Êåâèíà, òàê æå îäèíîêî ïðîâîäÿùåãî âðåìÿ è ïîäàâëÿþùåãî ñîáñòâåííîå íóòðî. Ù¸ëêíóâ ïàëüöàìè è ïðèâëåêàÿ âíèìàíèå äðóãà, Äàðèåí óêàçàë â ñòîðîíó âûõîäà. Êàê òîëüêî ìóæ÷èíà ïîêèíóë ïðîêóðåííîå ïîìåùåíèå êëóáà, îí îáëîêîòèëñÿ î êèðïè÷íóþ ñòåíó è çàêðûâ ãëàçà, íà÷àë ìåòîäè÷íî ïîòèðàòü âèñêè. ×åðåç ìèíóòó îí óñëûøàë ðàçìåðåííûé øàã Êåâèíà è åãî ãëóáîêèé ãîëîñ.  
  
--- Êàê òû, Äàðèåí? - Äàðèåí îòêðûë ãëàçà, âñòðåòèâ ñåðü¸çíûé, ñåðûé âçãëÿä äðóãà.  
  
--- Áûâàëî ëó÷øå. Õîòåëîñü áû ïîñêîðåå óáðàòüñÿ îòñþäà. - Äàðèåí îñìîòðåëñÿ âîêðóã è ñëåãêà ïîäíÿë ÷¸ðíóþ áðîâü. - Ãäå îí? - Êåâèí óñìåõíóëñÿ.  
  
--- Äæåéñîí? ×¸ðò åãî çíàåò, - â ýòó ôðàçó îí î÷åâèäíî âëîæèë èñòèííûé ñìûñë. - Âèäèìî, âûïîëíÿåò òî, ÷åì äîëæíû çàíèìàòüñÿ è ìû. - óãîëêè ãóá Äàðèåíà òàêæå âçëåòåëè ââåðõ è òèøèíó íàðóøèë åãî íåìíîãî íåðâíûé, íåìíîãî çëîáíûé ñìåøîê.  
  
--- Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, äóìàþ, ìû åãî íå æä¸ì!  
  
--- Áåçóñëîâíî!  
  
* * *  
  
--- Êàê òû ñêàçàëà òåáÿ çîâóò? - áåëîêóðûé ìóæ÷èíà ø¸ïîòîì ñïðîñèë ó äåâóøêè, êîòîðóþ ðàçâëåêàë áëèæàéøèå òðè ÷àñà è âñ¸ ëèøü òîëüêî äëÿ åäèíñòâåííîé öåëè. Ò¸ìíîâîëîñàÿ äåâóøêà ñëåãêà ñòåñíèòåëüíî óëûáíóëàñü è ïðîøëà ñêâîçü äâåðü ÷¸ðíîãî õîäà, êîòîðóþ Äæåéñîí, ñëîâíî áëàãîðîäíûé äæåíòëüìåí, ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíî äëÿ íå¸ îòêðûë. Å¸ äåâè÷üå, ñëèøêîì ðîìàíòè÷íîå ñåðäöå òðåïåòàëî òîëüêî ïðè çâóêå åãî ãîëîñà. Äåâóøêà áûëà íåèìîâåðíî ïîëüùåíà òåì, ÷òî íà íå¸ îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå ìóæ÷èíà ñ êðàñîòîé, ïîäîáíîé àíãåëó è ñ èñêðîé â ãëàçàõ, ïîäîáíîé äüÿâîëó. Å¸ ãîëîñ íåóâåðåííî äðîãíóë, êîãäà ìóæ÷èíà íåæíî êîñíóëñÿ å¸ è ïîâ¸ë â ãëóáü ïóñòûííîãî ïåðåóëêà íà çàäâîðêè êëóáà.  
  
--- Òåòèñ. Ìî¸ èìÿ - Òåòèñ. - îíà ñëåãêà èñïóãàëàñü, çàìåòèâ, ÷òî íàõîäèòüñÿ â óçêîì êèðïè÷íîì òóïèêå, ìåæäó äîìàìè, íî ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó, îùóòèâ åãî ãóáû íà ñâîèõ, ïîíÿëà, ÷òî äóìàòü â òàêîé ñèòóàöèè äîâîëüíî ñëîæíî è ïîëíîñòüþ ðàññëàáèëàñü.  
  
--- Òåòèñ - êðàñèâîå èìÿ... - åãî ãîëîñ áûë î÷åíü ãëóáîê è îáîëüñòèòåëåí. Äåâóøêà òàÿëà ñ êàæäîé ñåêóíäîé, ñëóøàÿ åãî ÷óòü õðèïëûé òåíîð. Ñ íèì îíà áûëà ãîòîâà íà âñ¸. Îíà óëûáíóëàñü, ÷óâñòâóÿ êàê ùåêî÷åò åãî ãîðÿ÷åå äûõàíèå êðîøå÷íûå âîëîñêè íà å¸ ïëå÷å. Äæåéñîí ïîöåëîâàë íåæíóþ êîæó ó îñíîâàíèÿ å¸ øåè è ìåäëåííî óëûáíóëñÿ, îáíàæàÿ ïàðó áåëîñíåæíûõ, îñòðûõ êëûêîâ...  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Àðîìàò æàðåíîãî áåêîíà è äóøèñòîãî, õîòü è ðàñòâîðèìîãî êîôå çàïîëíèë ìàëåíüêóþ, óþòíóþ óíèâåðñèòåòñêóþ êóõíþ. Ñåðåíà ê ñâîåìó äâàäöàòü âòîðîìó äíþ ðîæäåíèÿ äîâîëüíî íåïëîõî íàó÷èëàñü ãîòîâèòü ýëåìåíòàðíûå áëþäà. È ýòî áûëî äëÿ íå¸ ñâîåîáðàçíîé ìàëåíüêîé ïîáåäîé, òàê êàê âñ¸ å¸ ïîïûòêè ãîòîâèòü â ïîäðîñòêîâîì âîçðàñòå çàêàí÷èâàëèñü åäêèì äûìîì, ïåðåïîëíÿþùèì ïîìåùåíèå è íåñêîëüêèìè óãîëüêàìè íà ñêîâîðîäå. Êîðîòêèé çâîíîê òàéìåðà íàðóøèë óòðåííþþ òèøèíó êóõíè è Ñåðåíà îòêðûëà äóõîâêó, âäûõàÿ íåæíûé àðîìàò ãîðÿ÷åé øàðëîòêè. Áóä-òî çàãèïíîòèçèðîâàííàÿ ïðèÿòíûì çàïàõîì, îíà íåîñòîðîæíî êîñíóëàñü áîëüøèì ïàëüöåì ãîðÿ÷åãî ïðîòèâíÿ è òóò æå ñëåãêà âçâèçãíóâ, èíñòèíêòèâíî ïîäíåñëà ïàëåö ê ãóáàì, ñòàðàÿñü ïîäàâèòü íîþùóþ áîëü. Äîáðîæåëàòåëüíîå íàñòðîåíèå Ñåðåíû ñëåãêà èñïîðòèëîñü è îíà ðåçêî âñòàâ ñ êîðòî÷åê, ñ ïîìîùüþ êóõîííîãî ïîëîòåíöà âûòàùèëà çëîñ÷àñòíûé ïðîòèâåíü èç äóõîâîãî øêàôà, îäàðèâ åù¸ ñïÿùèõ æèòåëåé êâàðòèðû, ãðîìêèì ìåòàëëè÷åñêèì ëÿçãîì. Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä æåíùèíà óæå ðûëàñü â íåáîëüøîé àïòå÷êå â ïîèñêàõ ìàçè îò îæîãîâ. Ãðîõîò íå îñòàëñÿ íåçàìå÷åííûì è íà íåãî ïîòèõîíüêó íà÷àëè îòçûâàòüñÿ ñîííûå æèòåëè. Ïåðâîé ñâî¸ íåâûñïàâøååñÿ, íåäîâîëüíîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ïîêàçàëà Ìèíà. Æåíùèíà ìåäëåííî îòêðûëà äâåðü ñâîåé ñïàëüíè è íàäåâ íà õîäó ïóøèñòûå òàïî÷êè, ïðîøëà â êóõíþ. Øèðîêî çåâíóâ, îíà âêëþ÷èëà êíîïêó ýëåêòðè÷åñêîãî ÷àéíèêà è áåçâîëüíî îïóñòèëàñü íà ñòóë. Ãëÿäÿ ÷åðåç ù¸ëêó äâåðè, ðàçäåëÿþùóþ êóõíþ è âàííóþ êîìíàòó, Ñåðåíà ôûðêíóëà çàìåòèâ, ÷òî Ìèíà ñòðÿõíóëà ýôåìåðíóþ ïûëèíêó ñî ñâîåé ëþáèìîé ôóòáîëêè, êîòîðàÿ ñëóæèëà åé íî÷íîé ðóáàøêîé. Õîòÿ ôóòáîëêîé ýòî áûëî íàçâàòü î÷åíü òðóäíî. Âèäèìî ýòî áûëî êîãäà-òî ÷àñòüþ ôîðìû çäîðîâåííîãî èãðîêà â àìåðèêàíñêèé ôóòáîë ñ 'óäà÷íûì' íîìåðîì 13. Ìàéêà áûëà íåïîìåðíî âåëèêà Ìèíå â ïëå÷àõ, à íèæíèå å¸ êðàÿ äîõîäèëè ïî÷òè äî êîëåí, íî íåñìîòðÿ íà ýòî îíà ãîðäèëàñü åé, ñëîâíî äîðîãèì ïëàòüåì îò Êðèñòèàí Äèîð.  
  
--- Äîáðîå óòðî, Ìèíà. - Ñåðåíà îáðàáîòàâ ìåëêèé îæîã, ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íåìíîãî ëó÷øå, ÷òî íåëüçÿ áûëî ñêàçàòü î Ìèíå. Ñåðåíà â äóøå åù¸ ðàç ïîõâàëèëà ñåáÿ çà â÷åðàøíèé àïåëüñèíîâûé ñîê.  
  
--- Äîáðîå. - êèñëîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ìèíû íå ðàçäåëÿëî å¸ ñëîâ. Ñèíÿêè ïîä ãëàçàìè è ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü ïîêàçûâàëè íàñêîëüêî å¸ íî÷ü áûëà òÿæ¸ëîé. Ñåðåíà âçäîõíóëà è ïðîòÿíóëà Ìèíå àñïèðèí, êîòîðûé òà ïðèíÿëà ñî ñëàáîé óëûáêîé, íî ñ áîëüøîé áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ.  
  
--- Âêóñíî ïàõíåò. Òû ÷òî-òî ïåêëà? - Ìèíà íà÷àëà ãîòîâèòü ñåáå ðàñòâîðèìûé êîôå, íàëèâàÿ â áîëüøóþ êðóæêó êèïÿòîê èç ÷àéíèêà.  
  
--- Î, äà. Øàðëîòêó. Õî÷åøü êóñî÷åê? - Ñåðåíà óëûáíóëàñü, çíàÿ ÷òî Ìèíà íèêîãäà íå îòêàæåòñÿ îò ñëàäêîãî è ðàçðåçàâ ÿáëî÷íûé ïèðîã, ïåðåäàëà åé êóñîê.  
  
--- Ñïàñèáî, Ðåíà. - æåíùèíà îòêóñèëà ïèðîã è èçäàâ íåïîíÿòíûå, íî óäîâëåòâîð¸ííûå çâóêè, ïðîáóáíèëà ñ íàáèòûì ðòîì. - Êàê âêóñíî!  
  
Ñåðåíà ëèøü ñíîâà óëûáíóëàñü è ñåëà íà ñòóë, îäíîé ðóêîé âêëþ÷àÿ òåëåâèçîð, äðóãîé äåðæà ÷àøêó ÷àÿ. Íàä æåíùèíàìè íàâèñëî íåóäîáíîå ìîë÷àíèå. Íà ýêðàíå òåëåâèçîðà ìåëüêàëà äåòñêàÿ ïåðåäà÷à ñ êóêëàìè ìàðèîíåòêàìè, ïîþùèìè ãëóïóþ ñ÷èòàëî÷êó, íî íàïðÿæ¸ííîñòü â êóõíå ìîæíî áûëî ðåçàòü íîæîì. Äàæå åñëè ýòî èíòåðåñîâàëî Ñåðåíó áîëüøå âñåãî íà ñâåòå, îíà íèêàê íå ìîãëà ñïðîñèòü ó Ìèíû ïðè÷èíó áåññîííîé íî÷è æåíùèíû. Íàêîíåö-òî Ñåðåíà ðåøèëàñü, íî ñòîèëî åé ëèøü îòêðûòü ðîò, êàê â êóõíå ïðîçâó÷àë ãðîõîò îòêðûâàþùèéñÿ äâåðè è ðàçúÿðåííîå ïðîêëÿòèå.  
  
--- Êàêîãî ÷¸ðòà âû âêëþ÷èëè òåëåâèçîð íè ñâåò íè çàðÿ!!?? - ýôôåêòíî, âïðî÷åì êàê è âñåãäà, íà ïîðîãå ïîÿâèëàñü Ðåé áûñòðî çàâÿçûâàÿ ïîÿñ ø¸ëêîâîãî ÷¸ðíîãî õàëàòà-êèìîíî. Ñåðåíà è óæå äîâîëüíî âçáîäðèâøèÿñÿ Ìèíà ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü è ñëåãêà óëûáíóëèñü äðóã äðóãó. Ðåé áûëà îïðåäåë¸ííî 'ñîâà'.  
  
--- Äîáðîå óòðî, Ðåé. - Ñåðåíà ñêàçàëà, ñëîâíî êàê óæå çàïðîãðàììèðîâàííóþ óñòàíîâêó.  
  
--- Ìîæåò äëÿ êîãî-òî îíî è äîáðîå, íî òî÷íî íå äëÿ ìåíÿ! - Ðåé ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïîêèíóëà êóõíþ, çàïèðàÿñü â âàííîé è âêëþ÷àÿ âîäó. ×åì è âîñïîëüçîâàëàñü Ìèíà, çíàÿ ÷òî ïîäðóãà âðÿä ëè å¸ óñëûøèò.  
  
--- À ìîæåò äëÿ òåáÿ îíî áóäåò ÷óòü ïîäîáðåå, åñëè òû áóäåøü ïðèõîäèòü äîìîé íåìíîãî ðàíüøå øåñòè óòðà?! - áëåñòÿùàÿ óõìûëêà Ìèíû äàâàëà ïîíÿòü, ÷òî æåíùèíà ÿâíî äîâîëüíà ñîáîé. Íî ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó èç-çà äâåðè ïîñëûøàëñÿ íåäîâîëüíîå áóð÷àíèå Ðåé, êîòîðàÿ ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè ÷èñòèëà çóáû.  
  
--- ß âñ¸ ñëûøó, Àéíî! - Ñåðåíà çàñìåÿëàñü, ãëÿäÿ íà îñóíóâøååñÿ ëèöî áåëîêóðîé æåíùèíû è îòðåçàëà åù¸ îäèí êóñîê ÿáëî÷íîãî ïèðîãà. ×óòü îñâåæèâøàÿñÿ è áîëåå óìèðîòâîð¸ííàÿ Ðåé âûøëà èç âàííîé êîìíàòû è ïîäîéäÿ ê ïëèòå, âçÿëà ñî ñêîâîðîäû íåñêîëüêî êóñî÷êîâ æàðåííîãî áåêîíà. Ãðîìêî, ñëîâíî íàðî÷íî, îíà ëîæêîé ðàçìåøèâàëà àáñîëþòíî ÷¸ðíûé êîôå, áåç ñëèâîê è ñàõàðà. Ñåðåíà òàê è íå ïîíÿëà äëÿ ÷åãî Ðåé ìåøàëà îáû÷íûé êîôå, íî ðåøèëà ïðîìîë÷àòü. Âåäü ó êàæäîãî ñâîè ñòðàííîñòè... Íî îò îäíîãî óòî÷íåíèÿ Ñåðåíà âñå æå íå óäåðæàëàñü.  
  
--- Ðåé, òàê òû ÷òî æå ïðèøëà â øåñòü? - Ðåé, äàæå íå ïîäíèìàÿ ãëàç îò êðóæêè â ðóêàõ, ñêàçàëà ñïîêîéíûì, óðàâíîâåøåííûì òîíîì, ÷òî ñàìî ïî ñåáå áûëî äëÿ íå¸ íå î÷åíü ñâîéñòâåííî. Îáû÷íî òàê îíà ïðèçíàâàëà ñâîè îøèáêè.  
  
--- Áåç êîììåíòàðèåâ.  
  
Óëûáêà Ìèíû ðàñòÿíóëàñü îò óõà äî óõà, à â ãëàçàõ áëåñíóë îçîðíîé îãîí¸ê âåñåëüÿ. Îíà íèêîãäà íå óïóñêàëà øàíñà ïîäêîëîòü ïîäðóãó.  
  
--- Äà, Ðåíà, îíà ïðèøëà â øåñòü. È ìàëî òîãî, íå íóæíî èìåòü äàð ïðåäâèäåíèÿ ÷òîáû ïðåäñêàçàòü, ÷òî îíà èìåëà ÷åðòîâñêè çàíÿòóþ íî÷ü. - Ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ Ðåé èçäàëà ÷òî-òî âðîäå ðàçäðàæ¸ííîãî ðû÷àíèÿ è ïðèñòàëüíî èçó÷èëà ãëàçà òàê íàçûâàåìîé ëó÷øåé ïîäðóãè. Åñëè áû âçãëÿä ìîã óáèâàòü, î÷åâèäíî Ìèíà áûëà áû óæå íà ïîëó â áåñïàìÿòñòâå. Ñåðåíà ëèøü âçäîõíóëà è ñòàëà ìîíîòîííî íàæèìàòü íà êíîïêó ïóëüòà, ïåðåêëþ÷àÿ ñ êàíàëà íà êàíàë. Áåëîêóðàÿ æåíùèíà óæå ïðèâûêëà ê ïîäîáíûì ïåðåïàëêàì è çíàëà, ÷òî íåçàâèñèìî îò òîãî, ÷òî Ðåé è Ìèíà ãîâîðèëè îíè ëþáèëè äðóã äðóãà ïîäîáíî ñ¸ñòðàì. Èíîãäà Ñåðåíà ñèëüíî ïåðåæèâàëà èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî íå âõîäèò â ýòîò ñîþç, õîòÿ îáå æåíùèíû âñåãäà äîêàçûâàëè îáðàòíîå. Â êóõíå ñíîâà âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì çâóêîâ ïîäàâàåìûõ ñî ñòîðîíû òåëåâèçîðà.  
  
Ñåðåíà åù¸ ðàç ïåðåêëþ÷èëà êàíàë, îñòàíàâëèâàÿ âûáîð íà êóëüòóðíûõ íîâîñòÿõ. Îáàÿòåëüíàÿ æåíùèíà â î÷êàõ ðàññêàçûâàëà î íîâîé âûñòàâêå ñîâðåìåííîãî èñêóññòâà, íî ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó íà ýêðàíå ïîÿâèëàñü ñåðàÿ òàáëè÷êà ñ êðàñíîé íàäïèñüþ: "Ìû ïðåðûâàåì íàøó ïåðåäà÷ó, äëÿ ýêñòðåííîãî ñîîáùåíèÿ. Ïðîäîëæåíèå îáû÷íîé ïðîãðàììû âû óâèäèòå ïîñëå âûïóñêà íîâîñòåé." Åù¸ ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó ýêðàí îçàðèëñÿ çàñòàâêîé íîâîñòåé è ìîëîäîé äèêòîð, ñîñðåäîòî÷åíî ñìîòðåë â êàìåðó. Îí î÷èñòèë ãîðëî ïðèíóæä¸ííûì êàøëåì è íà÷àë ÷èòàòü åäèíñòâåííóþ âàæíóþ íîâîñòü ýòîãî óòðà.  
  
" Ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì âîñåìíàäöàòèëåòíÿÿ äî÷ü èçâåñòíîãî ïîëèòèêà, Ýíðèêî Ëÿ Ìîðòý áûëà íàéäåíà ì¸ðòâîé. Çà ýòîò ìåñÿö ýòî óæå ïÿòîå ïîäîáíîå óáèéñòâî. Êàê è òåëà ïðåæíèõ äåâóøåê, îáåñêðîâëåííîå òåëî þíîé Òåòèñ íàøëè îêîëî ïÿòè ÷àñîâ óòðà íà çàäâîðêàõ ñòîëè÷íîãî êëóáà. Ïî îïðåäåë¸ííûì ïðè÷èíàì íàçâàíèå êëóáà íå ðàçãëàøàåòñÿ. Ïîëèöèÿ ïðåäïîëàãàåò, ÷òî ýòà ÷åðåäà æåñòîêèõ óáèéñòâ - ëèáî ðàáîòà ñàòàíèíñêîé ñåêòû, ëèáî ìàíüÿêà-óáèéöû. Íî äî ñèõ ïîð ìîòèâ, îðóäèå è ñïîñîá óáèéñòâà íåèçâåñòíû. Íàø ëè÷íûé êðèìèíàëüíûé êîððåñïîíäåíò âåä¸ò ðåïîðòàæ ñ ìåñòà ñîáûòèé. Äæîí?!"  
  
Íà ýêðàíå ïîÿâèëàñü ðÿáü, íî âñêîðå ïîêàçàëîñü îçàáî÷åííîå ëèöî êàðåãëàçîãî ðåïîðò¸ðà. Ñåðåíà íåìíîãî èñïóãàííî, íî âíèìàòåëüíî âñëóøèâàëàñü â êàæäîå ñëîâî, â îòëè÷èå îò Ðåé è Ìèíû, êîòîðûå ïî÷òè íå ïðîÿâëÿëè íèêàêîãî èíòåðåñà ê íîâîñòÿì è î ÷¸ì-òî òèõî áåñåäîâàëè. Ðåïîðò¸ð ñóäîðîæíî îãëÿíóëñÿ, çàòåì ñíîâà óñòðåìèë ñâîé âçãëÿä â êàìåðó.  
  
"Äîáðîå óòðî Ïèòýð, äîáðîå óòðî óâàæàåìûå çðèòåëè. Õîòÿ áîþñü, ÷òî äëÿ ñåìüè Ëÿ Ìîðòý, òàêæå êàê è äëÿ äðóãèõ ÷åòûð¸õ ñåìåé, ýòî óòðî îòíþäü íå äîáðîå. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ íàõîæóñü ïðÿìî íà ìåñòå ñîáûòèé. - Íà çàäíåì ïëàíå ìåëüêíóë ïîëèöåéñêèé è íåñêîëüêî ìåäýêñïåðòîâ. Ðåïîðò¸ð ìåäëåííî ïîäîø¸ë ê áîëüøîìó ìóñîðíîìó áàêó, îáõîäÿ åãî ñ áîêó è ïðèñåë íà êîðòî÷êè. Êàìåðà íåòîðîïëèâî ñëåäîâàëà çà íèì. - Èìåííî íà ýòîì ìåñòå ìóñîðùèê îáíàðóæèë òðóï äåâóøêè. Ìåäýêñïåðòû óòâåðæäàþò, ÷òî ñìåðòü íàñòóïèëà íå ïîçäíåå ïÿòè ÷àñîâ íàçàä, ò.å. îêîëî òð¸õ ÷àñîâ íî÷è, îò îãðîìíîé ïîòåðè êðîâè. Ñòðàííî, ò.ê. íèêàêèõ ñåðü¸çíûõ ðàíåíèé íà òåëå äåâóøêè íå îáíàðóæåíî. Êðîìå îäíîé íåçíà÷èòåëüíîé öàðàïèíû ó îñíîâàíèÿ øåè, ñëîâíî ïðîðåçàííîé òîíêèì, îñòðûì ëåçâèåì, âîçìîæíî íîæîì. Ïîëèöèÿ íåäîóìåâàåò íàä ïðè÷èíîé ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ. Âñå äåíüãè è äîêóìåíòû îñòàëèñü íåòðîíóòûìè â ñóìî÷êå, ñëåäîâàòåëüíî îá îãðàáëåíèè ãîâîðèòü ñëîæíî. Ïðè äàæå ïîâåðõòíîñíîì ôèçè÷åñêîì îñìîòðå ìîæíî òàêæå èãíîðèðîâàòü âåðñèþ èçíàñèëîâàíèÿ èëè ïîëèòè÷åñêîãî êîíôëèêòà. Åäèíñòâåííî â ÷¸ì ïîëèöèÿ óâåðåíà íàâåðíÿêà, ýòî â òîì, ÷òî ýòî óáèéñòâî íå ïîñëåäíåå. Íà äàííûé ìîìåíò îïðàøèâàþòñÿ âñå ðàáîòíèêè êëóáà, íî ïîêà íåò íè îäíîãî ïîäîçðåâàåìîãî. Ïîìèìî Òåòèñ Ëÿ Ìîðòý, íà ïðîòÿæåíèè ýòîãî ìåñÿöà áûëè íàéäåíû åù¸ ÷åòûðå æåðòâû. Ìîëîäûå äåâóøêè, êîòîðûå íè èìåþò ìåæäó ñîáîé íè÷åãî îáùåãî, ëèøü ðàçðåç íà øåå è, ÷òî áîëåå óäèâèòåëüíî, îäíó è òóæå òàòóèðîâêó íà ïëå÷å â âèäå ïåðåâ¸ðíóòîãî, ÷¸ðíîãî ïîëóìåñÿöà. Ðîäèòåëè ïîãèáøèõ óòâåðæäàþò, ÷òî èõ äî÷åðè íå èìåëè ýòèõ òàòóèðîâîê ïðåæäå. Ñëåäîâàòåëüíî ìîæíî ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî ýòà ñâîåîáðàçíàÿ ìàðêà - "âèçèòíàÿ êàðòî÷êà" óáèéö èëè óáèéöû."  
  
Ðåïîðò¸ð ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êîðòî÷åê è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê îäíîé èç ìàøèí ñêîðîé ïîìîùè. Íåìíîãî ïåðåãîâîðèâ ñ îäíèì èç ïîëèöåéñêèõ è êèâíóâ îôèöåðó îí ïîïðîñèë îïåðàòîðà âçÿòü áëèæíèé ïëàí. Íà íîñèëêàõ ëåæàëà ìîëîäàÿ äåâóøêà, ñìîòðÿ ñâîèì áåçó÷àñòíûì âçãëÿäîì íà ëàçóðíîå íåáî. Äàæå åñëè å¸ ãëàçà áûëè ìåðòâû, â íèõ ìîæíî áûëî óëîâèòü èñêîðêó ñ÷àñòüÿ. Ðåé è Ìèíà íà÷àëè ãðîìêî ïðåïèðàòüñÿ, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà ðåïîðòàæ è óñèëåíî ìåøàÿ Ñåðåíå.  
  
--- Âû ìîæåòå íà ñåêóíäó ïîìîë÷àòü! ß ïûòàþñü ñëóøàòü! - æåíùèíû ÿâíî óäèâë¸ííûå òàêèì òîíîì îò Ñåðåíû ìîìåíòàëüíî çàìîë÷àëè è ñòàëè ñëåäèòü çà íîâîñòÿìè. Êàìåðà õîðîøî ïîêàçàëà îáùóþ âíåøíîñòü äåâóøêè è îò ëèöà Ðåé ìãíîâåííî îòõëûíóëà êðàñêà. Îíà ïî÷òè ñðàçó óçíàëà òó äåâóøêó, êîòîðóþ âèäåëà â÷åðà â îáúÿòèÿõ áåëîêóðîãî êðàñàâöà, òó äåâóøêó, êîòîðîé îíà çàâèäîâàëà... Ðóêè Ðåé êðåïêî ñæàëè êðóæêó ñ ãîðÿ÷èì êîôå, îáæèãàÿ ïàëüöû.  
  
--- ×¸ðò âîçüìè... - ïðîøåïòàëà ÷¸ðíîâîëîñàÿ æåíùèíà, àêêóðàòíî ïîñòàâèâ êðóæêó íà ñòîë. Ìèíà òóò æå óñòðåìèëà ñâî¸ âçãëÿä íà Ðåé, âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîäíèìàÿ îäíó çîëîòóþ áðîâü.  
  
--- ×òî òàêîå, Ðåé? - Ðåé íå îòâå÷àëà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, ñîñðåäîòî÷èâøèñü íà ðåïîðòàæå, ïîêà Ìèíà ñíîâà íå ïîâòîðèëà çàïðîñ. - Ðåé?  
  
--- ×òî? - íåìíîãî ðàññåÿííî ïðîøåïòàëà îíà.  
  
--- Ó òåáÿ òàêîé âèä êàê-áóäòî ýòà äåâóøêà áûëà òâîåé ïîäðóãîé. Òû å¸ çíàåøü? - Ðåé ñïîõâàòèëàñü, îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèå íà Ìèíó è Ñåðåíó, ñòîëü æàäíî îæèäàþùèõ å¸ îòâåòà.  
  
--- Íåò. Êîíå÷íî íåò, ÿ ñ íåé íå çíàêîìà. Ïðîñòî ÿ ïîìíþ å¸. ß âèäåëà å¸ â÷åðà â êëóáå. - Ìèíà îáëåã÷¸ííî âçäîõíóëà è ñëåãêà ðàññëàáèëàñü, õîòÿ å¸ âçãëÿä íàïðàâëåííûé â ñòîðîíó Ðåé ÿâíî âûñêàçûâàë: "ïîãîâîðèì ïîçæå". Ðåé ñú¸æèëàñü è áûñòðî óñòàâèëàñü íà ýêðàí òåëåâèçîðà. Âñêîðå âñå òðè æåíùèíû âåðíóëèñü ê íàáëþäåíèþ íîâîñòåé.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Íó, ÷òî âû äóìàåòå? ----------------- Îñòàâüòå îòçûâ, ïîæàëóéñòà! ^_~ Eveline. 


	2. ×àñòü 2

A/N: Ýòî âòîðàÿ ÷àñòü "Áåññìåðòíûõ". Íàñëàæäàéòåñü. È íå çàáóäüòå: "Sailor Moon" - íå ïðåíàäëåæèò ìíå... Õì... Ðàçâå ê íàñòîÿùåìó ìîìåíòó ìû íå çíàåì êîìó ïðèíàäëåæèò "Sailor Moon"? Huh? ~ Eveline.  
  
* * *  
  
--- ×¸ðò ïîáåðè, Äæåéñîí! Íåóæåëè íåëüçÿ áûòü áîëåå àêêóðàòíûì?! Òû ÷òî ïîìåøàëñÿ íà ôèëüìàõ î âàìïèðàõ?! - Äàðèåí ìåòàëñÿ ïî ïîìåùåíèþ, ñëîâíî ðàíåíûé ëåâ. Åãî áåçóïðå÷íûå ÷åðòû ëèöà ïðèíÿëè êèñëîå âûðàæåíèå. - Áëàãîäîðÿ òåáå ñêîðî âñ¸ íàñåëåíèå ãîðîäà áóäåò íîñèòü çà ïàçóõîé ðàñïÿòèÿ è ÷åñíîê!  
  
--- Êàê áóä-òî ýòî íàì ïîìåøàåò... - áåëîêóðûé ìóæ÷èíà â äðóãîì óãëó êîìíàòû áûë ÿâíî ðàçâëå÷¸í. Åãî ðàññëàáëåííàÿ ïîçà â êðåñëå è ñêðåùåííûå íîãè íà ñòîëå ãîâîðèëè î áåçîáëî÷íîì ðàñïîëîæåíèè äóõà Äæåéñîíà.  
  
--- Äæåéñîí! Áóäü ñåðü¸çíåé! Òû õî÷åøü èìåòü äåëî ñ ïàðàíîèäàëüíûìè ëþäüìè?!  
  
--- Ïîëåã÷å, Äàðèåí! ß íå ïîíèìàþ ê ÷åìó òàêàÿ ïàíèêà? Òåáÿ ïóãàåò ÷åñíîê?! - áåëîêóðûé ìóæ÷èíà ñêàçàë ñ íåïðèêðûòûì ñàðêàçìîì, ïîäíèìàÿ îäíó çîëîòóþ áðîâü. Äàðèåí êèíóë â ñòîðîíó äðóãà ãíåâíûé âçãëÿä. - Ðàçâå ÿ íå ìîãó ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå íåìíîæêî ïîèãðàòü ñ íèìè? Ðàçâå òåáÿ íå çàáàâëÿåò èõ ðåàêöèÿ?  
  
--- Íåò! - ãîëîñ Äàðèåí áûë ïî-ïðåæíåìó ëèø¸í âñÿêîãî þìîðà.  
  
--- ×¸ðò, Äàðèåí, òû çâó÷èøü ïîäîáíî Êåâèíó. Òåáÿ îáðàòèëè ïî÷òè ÷åòûðåñòà ëåò íàçàä, à òû âåä¸øü ñåáÿ, êàê ïÿòèäÿñåòèëåòíèé òðóñëèâûé þíåö. - Áåëîêóðûé ìóæ÷èíà óëûáàÿñü, ïîäíÿë ðóêè â ëîæíîì ïðîèãðûøå. - Õîðîøî, õîðîøî, ÿ ñäàþñü! Áîëüøå íèêàêèõ ïîäîçðèòåëüíûõ øðàìîâ íà øåå. Îáåùàþ. Äîâîëåí? - Äæåéñîí èçî âñåõ ñèë ñäåðæèâàë ñìåõ. Õîòÿ äðóãîé ìóæ÷èíà áûë ñìåðòåëüíî ñåðü¸çåí, íî è îí ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ñëåãêà ðàññëàáèòüñÿ.  
  
--- ß ñ÷àñëèâ.  
  
Ýòî áûëî î÷åâèäíîé "òî÷êîé" äëÿ ðàçãîâîðà è íå îäèí ìóæ÷èíà íå ðåøèëñÿ íàðóøèòü óñïîêàèâàþùóþ òèøèíó. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò èõ õàðàêòåðû ïåðåñòàëè ðàáîòàòü â ïðîòèâîôàçå è âîøëè â áîëåå èëè ìåíåå îäèíàêîâûé ðèòì: ñàðêàçì Äæåéñîíà ñìåíèëñÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷åíèåì, à ðàçäðîæåíèå Äàðèåíà ñëåãêà ïîóáàâèëîñü. Ïðîøëî íå ìåíåå äåñÿòè ìèíóò, ïðåæäå ÷åì òåíîð áåëîêóðîãî ìóæ÷èíû ïðîíçèë òèøèíó. Åãî çîëîòèñòûå áðîâè ñîøëèñü íå ïåðåíîñèöå.  
  
--- ß âèäåë å¸. - îí îáåðíóëñÿ, ñìîòðÿ íà Äàðèåíà. ×¸ðíîâîëîñûé ìóæ÷èíà ïðî÷èòàë â ñåðî-ãîëóáûõ ãëàçàõ äðóãà ïîëíóþ ñåðü¸çíîñòü.  
  
--- Êîãî? - âîïðîñ áûë ðèòîðè÷åñêèì, íî Äæåéñîí îòâåòèë.  
  
--- Ðåéàííó. ß âèäåë å¸ â÷åðà â êëóáå. Îíà ïî÷òè íå èçìåíèëàñü...- ãëàçà Äæåéñîíà çàòóìàíèëà ïåëåíà âîñïîìèíàíèé. Åãî ìûñëè óíåñëèñü ïî÷òè íà ÷åòûðåñòà ëåò íàçàä, à íà óñòàõ çàèãðàëà ñòðàííàÿ óëûáêà. Ïðèíóæä¸ííûé êàøåëü Äàðèåíà âåðíóë åãî â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòü. - ... Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî Ñåðåíèòè áûëà ñ íåé. Âîçìîæíî è Ìèíåðâà òîæå.  
  
Ñàïôèðîâî-ñèíèå ãëàçà Äàðèåíà çíà÷èòåëüíî ðàñøèðèëèñü â óäèâëåíèè. Õîòÿ åãî òîæå îäàëåëè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ îí ïîñòàðàëñÿ äåðæàòü ñâîé ìîçã êàê ìîæíî áîëåå ÿñíûì. Îí áûñòðûì øàãîì íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè.  
  
--- Íóæíî îïîâåñòèòü Êåâèíà è òîãäà ïîãîâîðèì î äàëüíåéøèõ äåéñòâèÿõ. - Äæåéñîí óëûáíóëñÿ, óñëûøàâ òîí äðóãà. Âîçìîæíî îí õîòåë êàçàòüñÿ óðàâíîâåøåííûì, íî åãî ãîëîñ ÿâíî âçÿë âîçáóæä¸ííûå íîòêè ðàäîñòè. Äàðèåí óæå øàãíóë çà ïîðîã, êàê èç êîìíàòû åãî äîãíàë ïî÷òè ôëåãìàòè÷íûé ãîëîñ Äæåéñîíà.  
  
--- Ìû íàøëè èõ, Äàðèåí. - Îí îòâåðíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó îêíà è íåìíîãî ïîìåäëèë, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ øèêàðíûé âèä íî÷íîãî ãîðîäà. - Ìû íàøëè èõ ñíîâà.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Àíãëèÿ. Ëîíäîí. 1648 ãîä.  
  
Êðàñèâàÿ áåëîêóðàÿ äåâóøêà-àðèñòîêðàòêà óëûáíóëàñü, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ñîáñòâåííîå îòðàæåíèå â îãðîìíîì çåðêàëå ñ ðåçíîé ðàìêîé. Äâå ñëóæàíêè óñåðäíî çàòÿãèâàëè åé êîðñåò, à êîðìèëèöà â ýòîò æå ìîìåíò ïîïðàâëÿëà çàìûñëîâàòóþ ïðè÷¸ñêó å¸ õîçÿéêè. Ëåäè Ìèíåðâà âñåãäà áëèñòàëà ñâîåé þíîé êðàñîòîé è çàäîðîì. Â å¸ ÿðêèõ âàñèëüêîâûõ ãëàçàõ óæå èñêðèëèñü îãîíüêè ïðåäâêóøåíèÿ.  
  
--- Êîðìèëèöà, ãîëóáóøêà, ïðîøó áûñòðåé! ß íå ìîãó æäàòü òîãî ìîìåíòà, êîãäà óâèæó åãî! - ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ Ìèíåðâû, ìîðùèíåñòîå ëèöî êîðìèëèöû íàõìóðèëîñü.  
  
--- Äèòÿ ìî¸, çà÷åì æå òàê òîðîïèòüñÿ? Äæåíòëüìåí äîëæåí óìåòü æäàòü ëåäè. Íå íóæíî äàâàòü åìó ïîâîäà äóìàòü, ÷òî òû îò íåãî çàâèñèøü.  
  
--- ß çíàþ, çíàþ, Ìàðè. Ïðîñòî ìíå íå òåðïèòñÿ è âñ¸. - Ìèíåðâà òîìíî âçäîõíóëà, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ âûñîêóþ ôèãóðó ñðåáðîâëàñîãî Ëîðäà. Îíà âñïîìíèëà ìóäðîñòü åãî ñåðûõ ãëàç è íåæíîñòü ðóê, ò¸ïëûå îáúÿòèÿ è äîëãèå ïîöåëóè. È ñíîâà å¸ ìûñëè áûëè çàíÿòû òîëüêî èì.  
  
--- Äåòî÷êà, ó òåáÿ íàñòóïèë "çîëîòîé ãîä". Òû äîëæíà áûòü ñåðü¸çíåå. Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî òåáå ïðåäñòîèò âûéòè çàìóæ â áëèæàéøèå ìåñÿöû?  
  
--- Çíàþ. - Ìèíåðâà ñíîâà âçäîõíóëà. "Çîëîòîé ãîä" - òàê íàçûâàëñÿ ãîä, â êîòîðûé áëàãîðîäíàÿ äåâóøêà äîëæíà áûëà âûéòè çàìóæ. Ýòî áûë ãîä å¸ äåâÿòíàäöàòèëåòèÿ. Ñòðîãî äî ñâîåãî äâàäöàòîãî äíÿ ðîæäåíèÿ äåâóøêà áûëà îáÿçàíà ñòàòü ñóïðóãîé. Õîòÿ "âûéòè çàìóæ" íå áûëî òî÷íûì îïðåäåëåíèåì, ñêîðåå "áûòü âûäàííîé çàìóæ", çà òîãî, êîãî îäîáðèò êîðîëåâà. Ìèíåðâà èñêðåííå íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò Ëîðä Ãðýé. Íî âñïîìíèâ î äîëãå çàìóæåñòâà, îíà ñðàçó æå âñïîìíèëà ñâîþ ïîäðóãó, êîòîðàÿ íåèçáåæíî ïîñòðàäàëà îò ýòîãî çàêîíà è ðåøèëà íåìíîãî ïðèäåðæàòü ñâîþ íàäåæäó, ÷òîáû ïîòîì íå áûëî òàê áîëüíî, êàê åé. Ìèíåðâà íàäåëà ø¸ëêîâîå, çîëîòîå ïëàòüå ñ áîëüøèì êîëè÷åñòâîì ëåíò è ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê êîðìèëèöå. - Ìàðè, à Ëåäè Ðåéàííà áóäåò ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü íà íîâîé ïüåñå?  
  
--- Ñîìíåâàþñü, äèòÿ ìî¸. Îíà ñëèøêîì ðàññòðîåíà ðåøåíèåì êîðîëåâû. Âèäèìî Ëîðä Óàéëä - íå òîò, çà êîãî îíà ìå÷òàëà âûéòè çàìóæ. - Ìèíåðâà íàõìóðèëàñü è âñòàëà ñî ñòóëà, ñëåãêà âûñòàâëÿÿ íîãó äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû îäíà èç ñëóæàíîê çàâÿçàëà øíóðêè å¸ òóôåëüêè.  
  
--- Äà, äóìàþ, îíà ïðåäïî÷ëà áû Ãåíåðàëà Ýíäèìèîíà. - êîðìèëèöà ñëåãêà çíàþùå óñìåõíóëàñü.  
  
--- Íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî, äèòÿ ìî¸. Îíà ñìèðèòñÿ. Óâåðåíà, Ëîðä Óàéëä óìååò óêðîùàòü ñòðîïòèâûõ æåíùèí. - Ìèíåðâà ñëåãêà ïîìîðùèëàñü, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ òàêîå äåéñòâî è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê å¸ ù¸êè íàëèâàþòñÿ ðóìÿíöåì.  
  
--- Êîðìèëèöà! ×òî òû òàêîå ãîâîðèøü!  
  
--- Î, äåòî÷êà, çà ìîèìè ïëå÷àìè ïÿòüäåñÿò ëåò æèçíè. Ïîâåðü, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ÿ ãîâîðþ. - ñåäîâëàñàÿ Ìàðè ïðîäîëæàëà åõèäíî óëûáàòüñÿ è âñêîðå ê íåé ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü è Ìèíåðâà.  
  
--- Âñ¸ ãîòîâî, Ëåäè Ìèíåðâà. - ïðîïåëà òîíêèì ãîëîñêîì îäíà èç ñëóæàíîê è áåëîêóðàÿ äåâóøêà íåòåðïåëèâî åù¸ ðàç ïîäáåæàëà ê çåðêàëó. Êîíå÷íî, îíà õîòåëà âûãëÿäåòü èäåàëüíî. Áûñòðî îñìîòðåâ ñâî¸ îòðàæåíèå è îñòàâøèñü äîâîëüíîé èì, îíà íåìíîãî âîçáóæä¸ííî, ðâàíî âäîõíóëà âîçäóõ è èìåííî â ýòîò ìîìåíò ðàçäàëñÿ íåóâåðåííûé, ðîáêèé ñòóê â äâåðü. Ìèíåâðà ìîìåíòàëüíî çàñåìåíèëà ïî ìÿãêîìó, ïåðñèäñêîìó êîâðó, ðåøàÿñü îòêðûòü åé äâåðü èëè íåò. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä îíà îòïðÿíóëà îò âõîäà, ïîçâîëèâ ñäåëàòü ýòî êîðìèëèöå. Ïîæèëàÿ æåíùèíà íåìíîãî óëûáíóëàñü è îòêðûëà äâåðü. Õîòÿ íè äëÿ êîãî íå áûëî óäèâëåíèåì îáíàðóæèòü íà ïîðîãå Ëîðäà Ãðýÿ, Ìèíåðâà âñ¸ æå îòñòóïèëà ãëóáæå â òåíü. Áëàãîðîäíûé è ñäåðæàííûé, âïðî÷åì, êàê è âñåãäà îí áûë îäåò â ïàðàäíîå îäåÿíèå, êîòîðîå ïðåäîñòîâëÿëî åìó ìîðå âïîëíå çàñëóæåííûõ ïðèâèëåãèé.  
  
--- Ëåäè. - îí âåæëåâî ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó ïðåâåòñòâóÿ äàì. Êîãäà òå ïðèñåëè â ë¸ãêîì ðåâåðàíñå, îí ïðîäîëæèë. - Ëåäè Ìèíåðâà, ñî÷òó çà ÷åñòü ïðîâîäèòü âàñ äî ýêèïàæà. Ìû äîëæíû áûòü â òåàòðå äî äåñÿòè ÷àñîâ. - áåëîêóðàÿ äåâóøêà óëûáíóëàñü. Îí âñåãäà áûë ïðåäåëüíî âåæëèâ.  
  
--- Ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì, Ëîðä Ãðýé. - ìóæ÷èíà ñíîâà êèâíóë ñëóæàíêàì è ïðåäëîæèë ðóêó Ìèíåðâå. Áåëîêóðàÿ êðàñàâèöà ÿðêî óëûáíóëàñü è áåç êîëåáàíèé âçÿëà åãî ïîä ëîêîòü.  
  
--- Ãîâîðÿò ñåãîäíÿ áóäåò ïðåìüåðà íîâîé ïüåñû Øåêñïèðà... -Äàæå èç äðóãîãî êðûëà ïîìåñòüÿ ìîæíî áûëî ñëûøàòü áåççàáîòíóþ áîëòîâíþ äåâóøêè è ñäåðæàííûé, íî èñêðåííèé ñìåõ ìóæ÷èíû.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ñåðåíèòè îñòîðîæíî âçãëÿíóëà íà ïîäðóãó ÷åðåç êíèãó. ×¸ðíîâîëîñàÿ äåâóøêà ÿâíî áûëà ðàçäðàæåíà è âûøàãèâàëà èç óãëà â óãîë, àêêóðàòíî ïðèïîäíÿâ ïîëû ïûøíîãî ïëàòüÿ. Âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè îíà òèõî ïðîêëèíàëà ñóäüáó, ÷òî-òî äîêàçûâàÿ ñàìîé ñåáå. Ñåðåíèòè íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ áûëà óâëå÷åíà ïîêàçîì, íî âñêîðå åé ýòî ïîðÿäêîì íàäîåëî.  
  
--- Ïîñëóøàé, Ðåéàííà, ìîæåò òåáå ñòîèò ïðîñòî óñïîêîèòñÿ? Äî ïüåñû íàì îñòàëîñü ìåíüøå ÷àñà, à òû åù¸ íå ãîòîâà. ß òåáå î÷åíü ñî÷óâòñâóþ, íî óæå íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèòü. Òû æå íå áóäåøü âûñòóïàòü ïðîòèâ ñàìîé Åëèçàâåòòû? Äà è ïîòîì, - Ñåðåíèòè ñíèçèëà ãîëîñ äî ø¸ïîòà è ïîäìèãíóëà Ðåéàííå. - ÷åðåç ïàðó ëåò òû âñåãäà ñìîæåøü ñáåæàòü âìåñòå ñ âîçëþáëåííûì. - ÷¸ðíîâîëîñàÿ äåâóøêà ïîäàëà çâóêè ðàçäðàæåíèÿ.  
  
--- Íåóæåëè?  
  
--- Óãó. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå òàê ïèøóò â êíèãàõ. - Ðåéàííà ìåëàäðàìîòè÷íî çàêàòèëà ãëàçà è ïðîäîëæèëà ïåðåìåùàòñÿ èç óãëà â óãîë.  
  
--- Ïî-ìîåìó òû ÷èòàåøü ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ãëóïûõ ðîìàíîâ Ìèíåðâû. Àõ, Ñåðåíèòè, ÿ ñåðü¸çíî! Ýòî òàê íåñïðàâåäëèâî! Íó ïî÷åìó èç âñåõ èñòöîâ êîðîëåâà âûáðàëà èìåííî ýòîãî òùåñëàâíîãî, íàïûùåííîãî ïàâëèíà?!  
  
--- Íå ñåðäèñü, Ðåé, íî ìîæåò êîðîëåâà âûáðàëà åãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî âû äðóã äðóãó ïîäõîäèòå. - Ðåéàííà ìîìåíòàëüíî îñòàíîâèëàñü è ãíåâíî ïîñìîòðåëà íå ïîäðóãó.  
  
--- ×òî?  
  
--- Òèøå, Ðåé! Òû ïåðåïóãàåøü âåñü äâîðåö! - ÷¸ðíîâîëîñàÿ äåâóøêà ïîäîøëà ê Ñåðåíèòè è ñíîâà ñïðîñèëà, íî íà ñåé ðàç ø¸ïîòîì è ñ õîëîäíûì ïðèçðåíèåì.  
  
--- ×òî? Òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî ýòîò ïàâëèí äîñòîèí ìåíÿ? - Ñåðåíèòè íå ñìîãëà ñäåðæàòü óëûáêó.  
  
--- Íó... - áåëîêóðàÿ äåâóøêà ñäåðæèâàëàñü èçî âñåõ ñèë, íî ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå å¸ çâîíêèé ñìåõ îçàðèë êîìíàòó. - ...Äà.  
  
Íà ýòîò ðàç Ðåéàííà áûëà äåéñòâèòåëüíî ðàçäðàæåíà. Â å¸ ãëàçàõ ìîæíî áûëî ïðî÷èòàòü îáèäó, íåäîóìåíèå è ãíåâ. Íî ãíåâ íå íà Ñåðåíèòè, à ñêîðåå íà îñîçíàíèå å¸ ïðàâîòû.  
  
--- Ïî-ìîåìó òû ïðîñòî ðàäà, ÷òî ìåíÿ âûäàëè çàìóæ çà ýòîãî ïðîêëÿòîãî Ëîðäà Óéëäà, à íå çà Ýíäèìèîíà! - Ñåðåíèòè ïåðåñòàëà ñìåÿòüñÿ è ðåçêî óáðàëà êíèãó, ñòàëêèâàÿñü âçãëÿäîì ñ ïîäðóãîé.  
  
--- Ýòî íå ðàçóìíî, Ðåéàííà! - ÷åðíîâîëîñàÿ äåâóøêà ïðèáëèçèëàñü ê Ñåðåíèòè ïî÷òè âïëîòíóþ, íå îòðûâàÿ âçãëÿäà îò áåçäîííûõ, ñèíèõ ãëàç.  
  
--- Ïî÷åìó?! - áåëîêóðàÿ äåâóøêà ðåçêî âñòàëà ñ êðåñëà, ñ ãëóõèì ñòóêîì îïóñêàÿ êíèãó íà ñòîëèê, òåì ñàìûì ìàêñèìàëüíî ïîä÷¸ðêèâàÿ ñâîè ñëîâà.  
  
--- Äà ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî î÷åâèäíî! Äæåäàéò æåëàåò òåáÿ. À òû åãî. Ïðîñòî ó òåáÿ íå õâàòàåò ñìåëîñòè ïðèçíàòüñÿ â ýòîì! - îáû÷íî äåìîêðàòè÷íàÿ Ñåðåíèòè âåñîìî ïîâûñèëà ãîëîñ. Å¸ òåðïåíèþ òîæå èíîãäà ïðèõîäèë êîíåö è òîãäà å¸ âñïûøêè áûëè äàæå ñòðàøíåå, ÷åì Ðåéàííû. ×¸ðíîâîëîñàÿ äåâóøêà çàñòûëà íà ìåñòå, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî îòâåòèòü. Â å¸ àìåòèñòîâûõ ãëàçàõ ìîæíî áûëî çàìåòèòü ìàëåíüêèå ñëåçèíêè. ×åðåç ìèíóòó àáñîëþòíîãî ìîë÷àíèÿ îíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü è íàïðàâèëàñü ê äâåðè, íî ïðåæäå ÷åì óéòè îíà âñå æå ñêàçàëà ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî. Îíà ïðîñòî íå ìîãëà ñåáå ïîçâîëèòü óéòè áåç êîðîííîãî íîìåðà. Êàñàÿñü ðó÷êè äâåðè, Ðåéàííà îáåðíóëàñü, äàðÿ îäèí îñòîðîæíûé âçãëÿä Ñåðåíèòè.  
  
--- Íå äàé áîã, êîðîëåâà âûäàñò òåáÿ çàìóæ íå çà òîãî, çà êîãî òû õî÷åøü, Ñåðåíèòè. Íå äàé áîã... - è ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà ïëîòíî çàïåðëà çà ñîáîé äâåðü. Ñåðåíèòè æå ëèøü âçäîõíóëà è ñåëà îáðàòíî â êðåñëî-êà÷àëêó, áîëüøå íå ïðèêàñàÿñü ê êíèãå. Íàñòðîåíèÿ ÷èòàòü óæå íå áûëî...  
  
* * *  
  
Ðåéàííà ðàçâÿçàëà ïîÿñ è ìåäëåííî ñíÿëà ïëàòüå, îñòàâëÿÿ ó å¸ íîã ãðóäó çåëåíîâàòîãî ø¸ëêà. Âîïðåêè òîìó ÷òî äåâóøêà áûëà ñïîêîéíà, âíóòðè íå¸ âñ¸ áóøåâàëî. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà êàê ðåâ¸ò îãîíü ãíåâà è îáèäû, êàê ãîðÿ÷èå ÿçûêè åãî ïëàìåíè îêóòûâàþò è îòðàôèðóþò ëþáûå äðóãèå ÷óâñòâà. Äåâóøêà îòêðûëà ñòâîðêè ãàðäåðîáà, ñäåëàííîãî ëó÷øèìè ìàñòåðàìè Ôðàíöèè è âûòàùèëà íåæíî- ðîçîâóþ íàêèäêó, ñëóæèâøóþ õàëàòîì. Îíà äàæå íå ïîòðóäèëàñü âûáðàòü ïëàòüå äëÿ ñåãîäíÿøíåãî âå÷åðà. Ñåãîäíÿ Ðåéàííà òâ¸ðäî ðåøèëà íå ïîêèäàòü êîìíàòó íè íà ìèíóòó.  
  
Ñîëíöå óæå îñòàâèëî íåáîñêëîí è â âîçäóõå ãîñïîäñòâîâàëà ñóìåðå÷íàÿ òåíü è ïðîõëàäà. Ðåéàííà çàæãëà íåñêîëüêî ñâå÷åé è îïóñòèëàñü íà êðîâàòü, óòîïàÿ â ìÿã÷àéøåé ïåðèíå. Ïðîøëî óæå íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü ñ áëàãîñëîâëåíèÿ êîðîëåâû íà å¸ áðàê ñ Ëîðäîì Óàéëäîì, à îíà âñ¸ åù¸ ÿðêî è áîëåçíåííî ïîìíèëà òîò äåíü. Èçóìèòåëüíî ò¸ïëîå, ñîëíå÷íîå óòðî, å¸ ñàìûå áëèçêèå äðóçüÿ è îæèäàíèå ÷óäà - îòêàçà Åëèçàâåòòû II íà å¸ áðàê. Íî, êàê è âîäèòñÿ â ðåàëüíîé æèçíè ÷óäà íå ïðîèçîøëî. Êîðîëåâà ñ ðàäîñòüþ äàëà ñâî¸ áëàãîñëîâåíèå, õîòÿ Ðåéàííà íàçûâàëà ýòî ïðîêëÿòüåì. ßð÷å âñåãî äåâóøêà çàïîìíèëà áëàæåííóþ, ñàìîäîâîëüíóþ óëûáêó íà óñòàõ Ëîðäà Óàéëäà, ïðè ñëîâàõ êîðîëåâû. Õîòÿ åãî ãëàçà áûëè âíèìàòåëüíî íàïðàâëåííû â ñòîðîíó å¸ Âåëè÷èñòâà, Ðåéàííà çíàëà î ÷¸ì îí ñåé÷àñ äóìàåò. Áåçóñëîâíî îí äóìàë î íåé, î èõ ïåðâîé ñîâìåñòíîé íî÷è è î òîì êàê ëåãêî îí îäåðæàë ïîëíåéøóþ ïîáåäó. Â òî óòðî Ðåéàííà äàæå íå ñëóøàëà êîðîëåâó. Îíà ïðîñòî ñòîÿëà è ìîë÷à ñìîòðåëà íà ñâîåãî áóäóùåãî ìóæà, ïûòàÿñü ñäåðæàòü ñë¸çû. Îí, êîíå÷íî, áûë êàê âñåãäà áåçóïðå÷íî êðàñèâ. Åãî âîëîñû, öâåòà ñïåëîé ïøåíèöû, êîòîðûå â ñâåòå ñîëíöà, êàçàëèñü åù¸ ÿð÷å, åãî ãëàçà, êîòîðûå èñêðèëèñü â óäîâëåòâîðåíèè è åãî ãóáû, èçîãíóâøèåñÿ â áëåñòÿùåé, ñëåãêà ïîõîòëèâîé óõìûëêå, êîòîðàÿ ñâîäèëà ñ óìà ïîëîâèíó æåíñêîãî íàñåëåíèÿ. È âñ¸ ýòî â îäíî ìãíîâåíüå è ñ îäíèì ñëîâîì êîðîëåâû ñòàëî ïðèíàäëåæàòü åé. Òîëüêî îíà áûëà îòíþäü íå ðàäà ýòîìó, ò.ê. ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî ýòî îíà òà, êòî áóäåò ïðåíàäëåæàòü åìó, à íå íàîáîðîò.  
  
Ðåéàííà ñìàõíóëà ñëåçó, íåâîëüíî ñêàòûâàþùóþñÿ ïî ùåêå è ñèëüíåå îêóòàëà âîêðóã ñåáÿ ïóõîâîå îäåÿëî. Ïîìåñòüå ïðàìî-òàêè ãóäåëî â ïðåäâêóøåíèå ïðàçäíåñòâà. Ñëîâíî ìóðàâüè â ìóðàâåéíèêå, ñëóæàíêè íîñèëèñü ïî çàìêó, ïîäíîñÿ ñâîèì õîçÿéêàì òî âåëèêîëåïíûå ïëàòüÿ, òî äîðîãèå óêðàøåíèÿ, òî êóâøèí ñ àðîìàòíîé âîäîé. Äåâóøêà ìåäëåííî çàêðûëà ãëàçà, æåëàÿ êàê ìîæíî ñêîðåå îêàçàòüñÿ â îáüÿòèÿõ Ìîðôåÿ, òåì ñàìûì èìåÿ âåñüìà âåñêóþ ïðè÷èíó îòñóòñòâîâàòü íà ïüåñå. Íî ïðèãëóø¸ííûé ñòóê â äâåðü âûâåë Ðåéàííó èç ñîñòîÿíèÿ äðåìîòû. Ïîìîðùèâøèñü, îíà íàðêûëà ãîëîâó îäåÿëîì, èãíîðèðóÿ íàâÿç÷åâîãî ïîñåòèòåëÿ. Ñòóê ïîâòîðèëñÿ ñíîâà, äàâàÿ ïîíÿòü äåâóøêå, ÷òî îíà êîìó-òî êðàéíå íåîáõîäèìà. Ðåéàííà âçäîõíóëà è íåõîòÿ ïîäíÿëàñü ñ êðîâàòè, çàâÿçûâàÿ íà õîäó ïîÿñ õàëàòà. Íåìíîãî ïîäîæäàâ è óñëûøàâ î÷åðåäíîé ñòóê, îíà îòêðûëà äâåðü. Íà ïîðîãå ñòîÿëà æåíùèíà ÿâíî ÷åì-òî íàïóãàííàÿ, íî ïðè âèäå îäåÿíèÿ Ðåéàííû å¸ ëèöî èñêàçèëà íàñòîÿùàÿ ãðèìàññà óæàñà.  
  
--- Î ìîé Áîã, Ëåäè Ðåéàííà! Âû íå îäåòû!? - ÷¸ðíîâîëîñàÿ äåâóøêà ñëåãêà ôûðêíóëà.  
  
--- Íåò, è ïîâåðü ìíå, Ýñòåð, - íå ñîáèðàþñü! - ëèöî êîðìèëèöû ïðèíÿëî ñåðü¸çíîå âûðàæåíèå, à òîí ñòàë î÷åíü îáåñïîêîåííûì.  
  
--- Ëåäè Ðåéàííà! Ëîðä Óàéëä îæèäàåò âàñ âíèçó óæå áîëüøå ÷àñà è îí ïðîñòî âçáåø¸í. Ïüåñà íà÷èíàåòñÿ ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà.  
  
--- Ìíå ïëåâàòü. Ïóñòü Ëîðä Óàéëä ñèäèò òàì õîòü äî ñàìîãî óòðà! ß íå íàìåðåâàþñü âûõîäèòü ñåãîäíÿ èç êîìíàòû, à òåì áîëåå âèäåòü åãî ñàìîíàäååííîå ëèöî! - Ðåéàííà ãîðäî âçä¸ðíóëà ïîäáîðîäîê è íàïðàâèëàñü â ñòîðîíó êðîâàòè. Ñíîâà îêóíàÿñü â âîçäóøíûå ïåðèíû, îíà ïðîãîâîðèëà áîëåå ìÿãêèì ãîëîñîì. - Ýñòåð, ñêàæè åìó, ÷òî ÿ íåâàæíî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóþ è íå ïîéäó â òåàòð.  
  
--- Íî îí...  
  
--- Ýñòåð! Ïðîñòî ñêàæè, ÷òî ÿ áîëüíà. - êîðìèëèöà âçäîõíóëà, íî âñ¸ æå ïîâèíîâàëàñü ñâîåé õîçÿéêå è âûøëà â õîëë, ìÿãêî çàêðûâàÿ çà ñîáîé äâåðü.  
  
Ðåéàííà îïÿòü îáåðíóëàñü ò¸ïëûì îäåÿëîì è çàêðûëà ãëàçà, â íàäåæäå, ÷òî õîòü ñåãîäíÿ å¸ îñòàâÿò â ïîêîè. Íî ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå çâóê øàãîâ, îïîâåñòèë å¸ î òîì, ÷òî êòî-òî óâåðåííîé ïîõîäêîé íàïðàâëÿåòñÿ â å¸ àïàðòàìåíòû. Âíåçàïíî çâóê ïðåêðàòèëñÿ è çà äâåðüþ ïîñëûøàëñÿ ñëàäêîâàòûé òåíîð, ïðåíàäëåæàâøèé, êàê Ðåéàííà ïðèçíàëà ìîìåíòàëüíî, Ëîðäó Óàéëäó.  
  
--- Äîáðûé âå÷åð, Ýñòåð. Ãäå æå ìîÿ äðàãîöåííàÿ Ëåäè Ðåéàííà? - äåâóøêà íàïðÿãëà ñëóõ, îò÷àÿííî æåëàÿ íå óïóñòèòü íè ñëîâà èç ýòîãî ðàçãîâîðà. Âèäèìî Ýñòåð íåìíîãî ðàññòåðÿëàñü, íî âñ¸ æå îòâåòèëà.  
  
--- Áîþñü, Ëîðä Óàéëä, îíà íå â ñîñòîÿíèè ñåãîäíÿ ñïîðîâîæäàòü âàñ. - íà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà è Ðåéàííà áûëà ãîòîâà ïîêëÿñòüÿ, ÷òî îíà ìîãëà äàæå ÷åðåç ñòåíû âèäåòü, êàê åãî ëèöî èñêàçèëà ãðèìàññà íåäîâîëüñòâà.  
  
--- ×òî çíà÷èò íå â ñîñòîÿíèè?  
  
--- Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, å¸ îäàëåëà ìåãðåíü. - ãîëîñ Ýñòåð ïðîíçàëè íåðâíûå íîòêè. Ðåéàííà æå óëûáíóëàñü. Îíà âñåãäà ìîãëà ðàñ÷èòûâàòü íà ëîÿëüíîñòü ñâîåé êîðìèëèöû. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî äåâóøêó ïóãàëî áûëî òåì, ÷òî Ëîðä Óàéëä ñíîâà áûë õëàäíîêðîâíî ñïîêîåí è ìîë÷àëèâ, à ýòî âñåãäà áûë íåäîáðûé çíàê.  
  
--- Õîðîøî, Ýñòåð. - åãî ãîëîñ íàêîíåö ðàçóøèë íàïðÿæ¸ííóþ òèøèíó è Ðåéàííà âçäîõíóëà ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì. - Âû ñâîáîäíû.  
  
--- Ñ âàøåãî ïîçâîëåíèÿ, ñýð. - ÷åðíîâîëîñàÿ äåâóøêà ñëûøàëà óäàëÿþùèéñÿ ñòóê êàáëóêîâ Ýñòåð è ïîëíîñòüþ ðàññëàáèëàñü, ïåðåâîðà÷èâàÿñü íà äðóãîé áîê è çàêðûâàÿ ãëàçà. È òóò æå èñïóãàííî îòêðûëà èõ, îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî íå ìîæåò âñ¸ çàêîí÷èòñÿ âîò òàê ïðîñòî. Òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ Ðåéàííà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî íå çàïåðëà äâåðü ïîñëå Ýñòåð, íî áûëî óæå ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî.  
  
Áåëîêóðûé ìóæ÷èíà â ñåðåäèíå ñâîåãî âòîðîãî äåñÿòêà âîø¸ë â ñïàëüíþ, äàæå íå îáåñïîêîåâ ñåáÿ ïðåäâàðèòåëüíûì ñòóêîì. Òîëüêî îäíàæäû âçãëÿíóâ íà íåãî ìîæíî áûëî ñ óâåðåííîñòüþ ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îí áûë íåèìîâåðíî ðàçäðàæ¸í. Â åãî ñåðî-ãîëóáûõ ãëàçàõ áóøåâàë îãîíü íåäîâîëüñòâà, òàêîé æå îãîíü, êàêîé ãîðåë â å¸ ñîáñòâåííîì àìåòèñòîâîì âçãëÿäå. Ðåéàííà ðåçêî ñåëà íà êðîâàòü îáåðíóâ ñåáÿ îäåÿëîì. Íå òî, ÷òî îíà áûëà ñêðîìíèöà, íî íàõîäèòüñÿ ïî÷òè îáíàæ¸ííîé íàåäèíå ñ ìóæ÷èíîé, êîòîðîãî íàâåðíÿêà åù¸ íå ïåðåñòàëè ìó÷àòü ãîðìîíû - íå ñàìàÿ áåçîïàñíàÿ çàäà÷à .  
  
--- Êòî äàë âàì ïðàâî âðûâàòüñÿ â ìîþ êîìíàòó?! - ãîëîñ äåâóøêè áûë òâ¸ðä è ãðîìîê.- Óáèðàéòåñü íåìåäëåííî!  
  
--- ß ïðèíîøó ãëóáî÷àéøèå èçâèíåíèÿ, Ëåäè Ðåéàííà, íî, - åãî òîí áûë îáìàí÷èâî-óâàæèòåëåí, íî âñêîðå îí íà÷àë ïîâûøàòüñÿ ñ êàæäîé ñåêóíäîé, - èëè âû ñåé÷àñ æå âñòàíåòå, îäåíåòåñü â ñâî¸ ëó÷øåå ïëàòüå, íàòÿíåòå íà ýòî ìèëîå ëè÷èêî íåïîääåëüíóþ óëûáêó è áóäåòå íàñëàæäàòüñÿ âå÷åðîì âìåñòå ñî ìíîé, èëè ÿ ñàì âàñ âûíåñó â òîì, â ÷¸ì âû ñåé÷àñ íàõîäèòåñü è ìîëèòå ãîñïîäà, ÷òîáû òàì, ïîä îäåÿëîì, íà âàñ áûëî õîòü ÷òî-òî! Âûáîð çà âàìè, Ëåäè.  
  
×åðòû ëèöà Ðåéàííû ïðèíÿëè âûðàæåíèå íåäîóìåíèÿ, ñòðàõà è åù¸ êàêîãî-òî ÷óâñòâà, áîëåå ãëóáîêîãî, êîòîðîå íåëüçÿ áûëî ïðîñòî ïðî÷èòàòü íà ëèöå. Îíà ðåçêî âñòàëà ñ êðîâàòè, ñèëüíåå, íà ñêîëüêî ýòî âîçìîæíî çàêðûâàÿ ïîëû õàëàòà, ÷òîáû íå äàòü ìóæ÷èíå ïèùó äëÿ ðàçìûøëåíèé è ïðîãîâîðèëà òîíîì, ïîäîáíûì åãî. Òàêèì æå õîëîäíûì, âûñîêîìåðíûì è ïðåíåáðåæèòåëüíûì.  
  
--- Âû íàãëåö, Ëîðä Óàéëä! Íå ìîÿ âèíà â òîì, ÷òî âàì íå äàëè äîëæíîãî âîñïèòàíèÿ è íå ñîîáùèëè, ÷òî áåç ðàçðåøåíèÿ íåëüçÿ âõîäèòü â ñïàëüíþ äåâóøêè. Íî ÿ ñêàæó âàì, ÷òî ëè÷íî ÿ íèêóäà íå íàìåðèâàþñü èäòè ñåãîäíÿ, òåì áîëåå ñ âàìè! Òàê, ÷òî èëè âû äîáðîâîëüíî ïîêèäàåòå ìîè ïîêîè èëè ÿ áóäó âûíóæäåíà êðè÷àòü è ãîâîðèòü èñïóãàâøåéñÿ îõðàíå, ÷òî âû ïûòàëèñü ãðÿçíî ñîâðàòèòü ìåíÿ äî çàìóæåñòâà! Âûáîð çà âàìè, ìîé Ëîðä!  
  
Óãîëêè ãóá ìóæ÷èíû ðåçêî âçëåòåëè ââåðõ. Îí âñåãäà çíàë, ÷òî ýòà äåâóøêà áóäåò äëÿ íåãî ïîñòîÿííûì âûçîâîì è èìåííî ýòî ïðèâëåêàëî åãî áîëüøå âñåãî. Ïðè îäíîì òîëüêî âçãëÿäå â å¸ âîçáóæä¸ííî-ðàñøèðåííûå àìåòèñòîâûå ãëàçà, â êîòîðûõ ìåëüêàëè äüÿâîëüñêèå èñêðû, îí ñ òðóäîì ñäåðæèâàë ýìîöèè. Ëè÷íî îí ïðåäïî÷¸ë áû âîîáùå íå âûõîäèòü ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì èç å¸ àïàðòàìåíòîâ, íî çàïðîñ êîðîëåâû - áûë êóäà âàæíåå åãî æåëàíèé. Îí çíàë, ÷òî ýòà äåâóøêà áûëà ãîðäà è ñòðîïòèâà, íî îí íå æåëàë íèêîãî äðóãîãî, òåì áîëåå ïîêîðíûõ, ñìèðåííûõ äåâèö, êîòîðûå ãîâîðèëè åìó òîëüêî òî, ÷òî îí õîòåë óñëûøàòü.  
  
--- Ðåéàííà, êîãäà æå òû ïåðåñòàíåøü áîðîòüñÿ â áèòâå, êîòîðóþ òåáå íå îäàëåòü?! Ôàêòè÷åñêè òû óæå ìîÿ ñóïðóãà. - Îí çàìåòèë, êàê ñæàëèñü å¸ êóëàêè.  
  
--- ß íèêîãäà íå áóäó âàøà! Âû ìîæåòå âëàäåòü ìîèì òåëîì, Ëîðä Óàéëä, íî âû íèêîãäà íå áóäèòå âëàäåòü ìîèì ñåðäöåì!  
  
--- Äà, âîçìîæíî, òåáå íå èäóò íà ïîëüçó ïüåñû Øåêñïèðà. Ó òåáÿ ñòàëà ïðîÿâëÿòüñÿ ñðàñòü ê äðàìàòè÷åñêèì ýôåêòàì. - ÷åðòû åãî ëèöà ñëåãêà ðàññëàáèëèñü è ïðèíÿëè ìàñêó äîáðîæåëàòåëüíîñòè. - Ïîéìè, Ðåé, ÿ íå òðåáóþ îò òåáÿ ñìèðåíèÿ è ïîâèíîâàíèÿ. Òû - íå ìîÿ ðàáà. Òû - ìîÿ áóäóùàÿ æåíà...  
  
--- Ðàçâå åñòü êàêàÿ-òî ðàçíèöà?! - îíà áûëà íàñòðîåíà àáñîëþòíî ñåðü¸çíî è âîèíñòâåííî, à åãî òîí òîëüêî åù¸ áîëüøå ïîäòîëêíóë å¸ ê êðàþ ñäåðæàííîñòè. Ìóæ÷èíà ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë å¸ ïîñëåäíèé êîììåíòàðèé è ïðîäîëæèë, íî åãî ïîëóóëûáêà äîêàçûâàëà, ÷òî îí îò÷¸òëèâî ñëûøàë å¸ ñëîâà.  
  
--- ...Íî ÿ íå õî÷ó ïîçîðèòü ñåáÿ íà âñþ Àíãëèþ òåì, ÷òî ìîÿ æåíà äóðíî âîñïèòàíà. È ñåãîäíÿøíèé ðàóò - íå ìî¸ æåëàíèå, à ïðèêàç êîðîëåâû è èìåííî ïîýòîìó òû ïîåäåøü íà íåãî. Õî÷åøü òû ýòîãî èëè íåò!  
  
--- Óáèðàéòåñü, Ëîðä Óàéëä. ß äàþ âàì ñëîâî Ëåäè, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ íîãè ìîåé íå áóäåò çà ïðåäåëàìè ýòîé êîìíàòû. - Ðåéàííà ïîâòîðèëà çàïðîñ, ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè è îæèäàÿ âûïîëíåíèå å¸ ïðîñüáû. Áåëîêóðûé ìóæ÷èíà óëûáíóëñÿ åù¸ ÿð÷å. Ïîõîæå îíà áûëà êðåïêèì îðåøêîì. Îí ñäåëàë ðîâíî ïÿòü øàãîâ, ïîêà íå íàõîäèëñÿ â íåïîñðåäñòâåííîé áëèçîñòè ñ äåâóøêîé. Ðåéàííà ïðåêðàñíî çíàëà åãî íàìåðåíèÿ. Ýòî ìîã ïîíÿòü ëþáîé äóðàê, òîëüêî âçãëÿíóâ â åãî ãëàçà. È èìåííî ïîýòîìó äåâóøêà ñîáðàëà âîçäóõ â ë¸ãêèå è ïðèãîòîâèëàñü êðè÷àòü, ïðèâëåêàÿ âíèìàíèå âñåé îõðàíû â ïîìåñòüå, íî ëþáîé å¸ êðèê áûëî ïîäàâëåí åãî ðòîì ñ ãðóáûì, òðåáîâàòåëüíûì ïîöåëóåì. Îäíîé ðóêîé îí êðåïêî ñõâàòèë ïðÿäü å¸ óãîëüíî-÷¸ðíûõ âîëîñ íà çàòûëêå, à äâóìÿ ïàëüöàìè äðóãîé ðóêè ñæàë å¸ ïîäáîðîäîê, ïðèïîäíèìàÿ å¸ ãîëîâó è òåì ñàìûì ïðåäîñòàâëÿÿ ñåáå áîëüøå äîñòóïà. Ðàçóìååòñÿ Ðåéàííà ïðîáîâàëà áîðîòüñÿ è ðàçóìååòñÿ îí áûë ñèëüíåå. Ìóæ÷èíà ñëåãêà îïóñòèë å¸ ïîäáîðîäîê è îòêðûë äëÿ ñåáÿ ìîðå íîâûõ, ìàíÿùèõ âîçìîæíîñòåé. Äåâóøêà æå óäèâë¸ííî ðàñïàõíóëà ãëàçà è ñòàëà âûðûâàòüñÿ åù¸ ñèëüíåå, íî ëèøü íà óðîâíå ïîäñîçíàíèÿ îíà äëÿ ñåáÿ îòìåòèëà, ÷òî ñëóõè áûëè àáñîëþòíî ïðàâäèâû è ýòîò ìóæ÷èíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî îáëàäàë òàëàíòëèâûì ÿçûêîì, èñêóñíî èñïîëüçóÿ åãî íå òîëüêî â áåñåäå. Äàæå íå îñîçíàâàÿ ýòîãî, Ðåéàííà íàñëàæäàëàñü åãî áëèçîñòüþ, ñëàäêîâàòî-òåðïêèì âêóñîì åãî ðòà, ÷àñòûì ñòóêîì åãî ñåðäöà, òâ¸ðäîñòüþ åãî ìóñêóë è òâ¸ðäîñòüþ ÷åãî-òî åù¸... Åãî ïðîñòîé êîíòàêò ñâîäèë å¸ ñ óìà, êàê áû òùàòåëüíî îíà íå ïðÿòàëà ýòî â ñàìûå ïîòà¸ííûå óãîëêè äóøè. Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, ìóæ÷èíà ÷óòü îòñòðàíèëñÿ îò äåâóøêè, ïðèñòàëüíî ðàññìàòðèâàÿ å¸: ÷¸ðíûé ãëÿíöåâûé êàñêàä âîëîñ áûë íåïîïðàâèìî ðàññò¸ïàí, íåêîòîðûå ïðÿäè ñïàäàëè åé íà ëèöî, ïóõëûå, èñòåðçàííûå èì ãóáû áûëè ñëåãêà ïðèîòêðûòû, ïîçâîëÿÿ ñâîáîäíî ïðîíèêàòü âîçäóõó, à ìîëîäàÿ, íî óæå õîðîøî ñôîðìèðîâàâøàÿñÿ ãðóäü ÷àñòî âçäûìàëàñü, âûäîâàÿ ë¸ãêîå âîçáóæäåíèå. Õîòÿ îí íå îæèäàë îò íå¸ âîñòîðãà èëè çàñòåí÷åâîãî âçãëÿäà. Îí îæèäàë îò íå¸ îäíîé, äîâîëüíî ïðåäñêàçóåìîé âåùè, êîòîðóþ âïðî÷åì è ïîëó÷èë ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä. Çâîíêèé õëîïîê çàïîëíèë ãíåòóùóþ òèøèíó êîìíàòû. Ñëåãêà ðîçîâàòûé ñëåä å¸ ðóêè íà÷àë âûðèñîâàûâàòüñÿ íà åãî áåçóïðå÷íîé êîæè ùåêè. Ìóæ÷èíà îïÿòü ñëåãêà óëûáíóëñÿ. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå îí íå æäàë íè÷åãî äðóãîãî. Èíà÷å îí áûë áû ðàçî÷àðîâàí. Áåëîêóðûé ìóæ÷èíà íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê äâåðè íà ñåêóíäó îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ïîñëåäíèé ðàç âçãëÿíóë íà äåâóøêó.  
  
--- ß æäó âàñ âíèçó ÷åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò. - îí ðåçêî ïîêëîíèëñÿ. - Ìî¸ ïîä÷òåíèå.  
  
Äæåäàéò ìåäëåííî çàêðûë çà ñîáîé äâåðü. Îí çíàë, ÷òî ÷åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò îíà áóäåò âíèçó. Ïðîâåäÿ ïàëüöåì ïî åãî ùåêå, ãäå òåïåðü êðàñîâàëñÿ îòïå÷àòîê ïîù¸÷èíû, îí òèõî ðàññìåÿëñÿ. Ñåãîäíÿ áóäåò òðóäíàÿ íî÷ü.  
  
  
  
  
  
Íó, ÷òî âû äóìàåòå? Ïîçâîëüòå ìíå çíàòü! -------------- Îñòàâüòå âàø îòçûâ, ïîæàëóéñòà! ^_~ Eveline. 


End file.
